Naruto's change
by xxxwrite
Summary: Naruto comes back from his training with Jiraiya. Sadly for Sakura, Naruto changed into a real pervert. Can she resist his flirting, or will love bloom between them? A story full of romantic, funny & more moments.. Bets, flirting, kissing it's all there!
1. Naruto and Jiraiya's return!

Summery: Naruto comes back from his long training with Jiraiya. Sadly for the leaf village, hanging out with Jiraiya had some big consequences...

Chapter 1. Naruto and Jiraiya's return! Watch out Sakura!

-x-

Hello there! It's not that I'm new with writing, but I don't write very long either. I've seen story's with so many reviews, it almost made me fall off my chair! Lol =) I want to have so many reviews and I know you have to work for that =) So I keep learning more about writing fan fiction in the hope I become a very good writer. So don't count me out =D I want to know if how I'm doing so far. So please review with every chapter you've read to tell me what you think. It means a lot to me, so please =D

Well enjoy the story =)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kotetsu Hagane sighed as he leaned backwards on his chair. "Oh... I'm so tired of having to guard the gateway of the Leaf village...."

"Stop wining already.. At least our job is simple..." Said Hayate Gekkou between some coughs.

"Fine... But hey Naruto has been gone for a while now, hasn't he? I wonder if his training with Jiraiya is going well." Said Kotetsu.

"Yeah I know. It sure has been different here since he went training far away. The Leaf village isn't the Leaf village without the number one surprising ninja." Hayate said with a smirk.

Suddenly there was a sound of footsteps. The two guards turned their head in the direction the sound was coming from.

"Hey aren't that Naruto and Jiraiya?" Said Hayate. "Your right, it's them! They're back!" Kotetsu said with a wide smile.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Said Naruto as he and Jiraiya entered the Leaf village. "Hey Naruto, you sure have changed!" Said Kotetsu with a smirk. Naruto smirked in reply.

Jiraiya chuckled. 'You have no idea..' He thought. "I'm going to see Tsunade, bye Naruto." Jiraiya said as he padded Naruto on the shoulder.

Naruto nodded. "I guess I'm going to find Sakura then." He said with a smirk. Then he looked at the guards. "Do any of you know where she is?" He asked.

She came by here today, to deliver a message from the fifth hokage said Kotetsu. "I believe she mentioned something about going to the new hot spring in town."

Naruto smirked. "Perfect..." He said to himself as he walked away. All eyes were looking to Naruto as he walked through the village...

-x-

Sakura undressed and wrapped a towel around her. 'Well I guess I'm ready to go in the hot spring now..' She thought with a small smile.

Suddenly she felt two strong arms wrapped around her middle. Sakura squeaked and began struggling to get loose. "Hey Sakura, it's me.." Someone whispered in her ear.

She shivered as she felt the warm breath tickle her ear. 'Wait a sec... I know that voice!" She turned around, looking straight in Naruto's eyes. "Naruto.." She said quietly.

'He changed so much... Is this handsome boy really Naruto?' She thought as her cheeks got the coulour of faded pink. When she noticed he had still wrapped his arms around her she pushed him away.

"What do you think you're doing, huh?!" She yelled to him. Naruto just smirked.

Sakura sighed. "But anyway... You sure changed Naruto." She said smiling. Then her smile turned into a scowl. "But you probably think I didn't changed at all, right?"

'After all, this is Naruto we're talking about..' She thought. Naruto took a step forward, so they were standing very close to each other. "Actually, I think you became even more beautiful then you were before..." He said seductively.

'Did he just say, what I think he said?' Sakura thought as she blushed. Seeing her blush, Naruto smirked again. "Well I'm going to change." He said as he walked away.

Sakura sighed. 'Why was I blushing?! It's Naruto!" She thought as she walked to the hot spring. She went in the hot water and relaxed. 'fortunately this isn't mixed bathing...' She thought as she closed her eyes.

-x-

Naruto undressed and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked to the water and got in.

It was one big hot spring that was divided by a wooden wall in two parts. A part for the boys and a part for the girls.

Naruto smirked as he thought of Sakura bathing. He looked through a small hole in the wooden wall.

Sakura was bathing when she noticed something. 'There's someone peeking!' She thought angrily when she saw an eye. 'Hey isn't that?'

"NARUTO!!" She shouted as she punched a hole in the wall on the place Naruto was peeking. She grabbed him and pulled him through the wall.

Sakura wanted to punch Naruto in the face, but he grabbed her fist. "Wow Sakura, you sure became strong." Naruto said with a smirk.

Sakura's eyes widened. 'How could he block my attack that easily?' Her face became a little red from anger. "Naruto, how dare you?! You going to pay for this!" She said angrily.

Naruto chuckled. "Oh really? You and which army?" He said playfully.

Sakura became even more angrier then before. She pulled her fist back and hit Naruto hard in the guts, sending him flying a few feet further, into the shallow part of the water.

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he lied on his back in the shallow water. 'That really hurts..' He thought as he looked at Sakura who came closer with an angry look in her eyes.

Sakura walked to Naruto and put her feet on his chest. "Sorry for you, but your mine now." She said, ready to hit him.

"Who says I mind?" Naruto said smirking. He quickly pulled on Sakura's ankle causing her to fall right on top of Naruto. He immediately turned themselves around so she was lying underneath him.

Sakura wanted to reply, but she kept quiet when she noticed how handsome Naruto looked without his headband and with wet hair that almost toughed her face.

She tried to erase the pictures that came in her mind. "Naruto your such a pervert. Hanging out with Jiraiya for so long hasn't done you any good." Sakura said angrily.

Naruto chuckled. "Hey that I know how to flirt doesn't mean I'm like pervy sage."

Sakura humphed. "Well don't think your flirting affects me."

'Well let's find out if it does...' Naruto thought with an evil smirk on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lol well that's it. I'll update sooner if someone reviews =D So please review =)


	2. A flirting Naruto!

Summery: Naruto comes back from his long training with Jiraiya. Sadly for the leaf village, hanging out with Jiraiya had some big consequences...

Chapter 2. A flirting Naruto! Flee Sakura!

-x-

Hello again =D I hope you all liked the first chapter. I haven't got anything to say so let's get on with the story, shall we? =) And please don't forget to review. If I don't get any reviews, I think I won't continue my story, cause' I'm writing this for you guys =D

P.s. My story is different from Naruto Shippuden. Don't ask me why xD

So enjoy the story =)

**Last time in Naruto's change:**

"Naruto your such a pervert. Hanging out with Jiraiya for so long hasn't done you any good." Sakura said angrily.

Naruto chuckled. "Hey that I know how to flirt doesn't mean I'm like pervy sage."

Sakura humphed. "Well don't think your flirting affects me."

'Well let's find out if it does...' Naruto thought with an evil smirk on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stroked Sakura's cheek softly as he looked passionately in her eyes.

Sakura hold her breath as she looked at the 'new' Naruto, who was still on top of her. Noticing his muscled body, she blushed. 'Is there anything that hasn't changed?' She thought.

Suddenly a little smirk appeared on her face. 'I know...'

"Hey Naruto, look! Free ramen!" Sakura said pointing in a direction. Naruto looked behind him. "Where?!" He said full of excitement.

Sakura quickly pushed Naruto off her and stood up. "So there is a part of you which hasn't changed." She said as she chuckled. "See ya!" And she ran away.

Naruto sat in the shallow water and humphed. "That's not fair. You'll pay for that."

He stood up and made a hand sign. "Shadow clone jutsu!"

Two shadow clones appeared and followed Sakura.

Sakura ran inside the building of the hot spring to get her clothes. But before she could reach them, she was closed in by the two shadow clones. They each grabbed one arm, so she couldn't escape.

"Damn it, for clones they're sure strong." Said Sakura, struggling to get loose.

"Yeah I trained on that too." Said Naruto who came walking in.

Sakura tried to look angry, but that was hard since she was now surrounded by three handsome and half naked Naruto's...

"So what are you planning to do now? Just let me go already." Sakura said.

Naruto smirked. "I guess I didn't planned anything. Hey I'm not Shikamaru. " He said as he chuckled.

As he walked over to Sakura, his towel wrapped around his waist loosened and eventually fell down.

Sakura stared at Naruto with a deep blush on her face. "N-naruto... Y-Your.." She stuttered.

Naruto, who didn't noticed it looked at Sakura questioningly. "What's wrong Sakura? Your acting like Hinata."

Sakura pointed at the towel on the ground before she fainted. The shadow clones catched her quickly and lay her down.

When Naruto saw the towel on the ground, his eyes widened. "Oh damn.." He said with a red head.

He quickly put on some boxers, a pants and a black shirt without sleeves and sat down next to Sakura.

Then his eyes slowly moved to her body. 'Damn, she's beautiful...' He thought as he gazed at her. Then an evil smirk came on his face. '

She's not awake, so I guess she wouldn't notice if I...' He thought as he slowly moved his hand to her towel to undo it.

Suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist. "Sakura! Oh ehh... Hi?" Naruto said with a nervous smile.

Sakura looked angrily at Naruto. "Naruto, you pervert!" She shouted as she punched him.

Naruto sweat dropped. "If she catches me off guard, her punches are really painful.." He said to himself.

Sakura humphed. "I'm going to change, so turn around." She ordered.

Naruto turned around with a smirk. 'When she undresses I just peek hehe..'

"And if you look, I'll kill you!" Sakura said.

Naruto flinched slightly. 'Damn it..'

When he heard a towel falling on the ground, he couldn't resist. He quietly turned around. His mouth opened a little and a slight pink blush appeared on his face as he looked at the undressed Sakura.

Sakura, who was sure Naruto wouldn't be so stupid to look after what she said to him, didn't notice Naruto was looking. She slowly put on her clothes.

When Sakura was done, Naruto immediately turned around again, so she wouldn't find out. "Well, I'm going to Tsunade-Sama now. I suggest you go too, since your finally back.

Naruto stood up and nodded. "Sure, let's go then."

-x-

Tsunade was sitting at her desk, drinking some tea when Shizune suddenly came running in. "Tsunade-Sama, you won't believe this!" She said.

Tsunade looked at Shizune seriously. "What's wrong Shizune?" She asked.

"It's Naruto. He-" Shizune was cut off by Naruto who came walking in, followed by Sakura. "Hey grandma Tsunade." He greeted her.

Tsunade stared at Naruto. "Naruto... You've changed so much.." She said disbelievingly.

Naruto grinned. "I guess I have.."

"Well I hope being around Jiraiya for so long hasn't messed up your brain." Tsunade said with a scowl.

Sakura humphed. "Well actually-" Naruto quickly put his hand over her mouth so she couldn't finish. He smiled nervously. "Hehe.. Don't mind her..."

Tsunade looked questioningly at the two. "Well anyway.. There's a new chuunin exam tomorrow and I want you two to participate in it." (I know in Naruto Shippuden, everyone but Naruto has already became chuunin, but well in my story not everyone became one yet. =D Shikamaru hasn't became one yet either.)

Naruto smiled widely and let go of Sakura. "Alright!" He shouted in excitement. Sakura nodded. "I won't disappoint you, Tsunade-Sama." She said seriously.

Tsunade nodded. "Now go to bed and good luck tomorrow."

Naruto and Sakura nodded and walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright that was the second chapter =D Hope you liked it =) In the upcoming chapter they're going to fight in the chuunin exams. In the chapter: Shikamaru and Sai VS Naruto and Sakura! A weird kind of battle.

It will be funny so please read it when it's done. =D Review please =D

Oh and in the chuunin exams they have already met Sai like in Naruto Shippuden. Only I'm too lazy to write about that xD


	3. Shikamaru and Sai VS Naruto and Sakura!

Summery: Naruto comes back from his long training with Jiraiya. Sadly for the leaf village, hanging out with Jiraiya had some big consequences...

Chapter 3. Shikamaru and Sai VS Naruto and Sakura! A weird kind of battle!

-x-

I want to thank everyone for reviewing and adding my story to your favorites & story alert =D

It really makes me update the story sooner, because if no one reads it or likes it, it's boring to go on with it =)

So for all you guys who liked the story... Here's the third chapter =D Hope you'll like it ^^ And review (again) please because I want to know how I'm doing and I want to get many reviews lol xD

So enjoy the story =)

**Last time in Naruto's change:**

Tsunade looked questioningly at the two. "Well anyway.. There's a new chuunin exam tomorrow and I want you two to participate in it." (I know in Naruto Shippuden, everyone but Naruto has already became chuunin, but well in my story not everyone became one yet. =D Shikamaru hasn't became one yet either.)

Naruto smiled widely and let go of Sakura. "Alright!" He shouted in excitement. Sakura nodded. "I won't disappoint you, Tsunade-Sama." She said seriously.

Tsunade nodded. "Now go to bed and good luck tomorrow."

Naruto and Sakura nodded and walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sighed in relief when the results were told by the examiner of the chuunin exam. Sakura, Shikamaru and himself made it through the preliminaries.

'But that jerk Sai too...' He thought. 'That jerk.. Saying I haven't got a dick! I'll show him! Ehh.. Wait that didn't come out right..' A slight pink blush came on Naruto's face.

"What are you blushing about? Not so confident after all, are you?" Sakura said with a smirk.

Naruto humphed in reply. Sakura wanted to say something else, but the examiner came in to tell the candidates about the next round.

"Alright, listen up everyone! In the next and final round all the candidates that are left will be battling each other. You'll be battling in pairs of two. So it will be two against two shinobi." The examiner said.

Naruto smirked. "I wonder with who I will be fighting. And off course against who."

Sakura smiled an evil smile. "If I'm against you, I'll have the change to beat you up for what you did yesterday."

Naruto chuckled. "You won't stand a change against me."

The examiner coughed and began to pronounce the pairs.

Naruto listened carefully when he heard Shikamaru's name coming up.

"Shikamaru and Sai. And at last, Naruto and Sakura." Said the examiner.

Naruto smirked. "Hey Sakura, I guess we're a pair...

Sakura punched Naruto against the shoulder. "In your dreams, we're just a team like we always were."

Naruto smiled an evil smile. "I didn't mean it like that. But hey, if you want to." He said playfully.

Sakura humphed. "Oh just shut up.." But deep inside she did felt some butterfly's coming up...

What the two didn't knew was that Sai was looking closely at them, studying them.

-x-

"Can I have your attention please?" Said the examiner. Everyone became quiet.

"We're at the finals now. The four finalists are Shikamaru and Sai. And Naruto and Sakura. The pair that wins, become a chuunin and the other two stay genin. Alright, let the fight begin."

Naruto and Sakura walked to the fighting ground. Shikamaru and Sai were waiting there.

"It's a drag, but I guess I have no choice." Said Shikamaru.

Naruto looked to Sai. "Your finally going to pay." He said angrily.

Sai looked without any emotion to Naruto. Then he took something out of his pocket.

"Whaaat?!! How dare you go reading when we're about to fight! You shouldn't take us so lightly!" Naruto shouted angrily when he saw Sai took a book out of his pocket.

Sai smiled a fake smile. "It's a book about finding out your opponent weaknesses. I'm going to find out what your weaknesses are."

Shikamaru sweat dropped. "I don't know. Having so much fate in a book? Oh well.. It's a drag, but if you want to read that book then I'll have to keep them busy meanwhile with my shadow possession."

Shikamaru ran towards Naruto and Sakura. He jumped in the air and threw two kunai knifes with paper bombs on them in their direction.

Sakura and Naruto were so concentrated on avoiding the kunai knifes, they forgot to avoid Shikamaru's shadow possession jutsu.

"Shadow possession jutsu success." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"Oh no... We're caught in his jutsu so quickly? Damn it!" Said Naruto.

"I can't move.." Sakura.

Sai came walking to Shikamaru. "I think I have found out about their weaknesses."

Shikamaru looked at Sai. "Really? What's your plan?"

"Well I was studying them since I met them and I think I found out about their weaknesses. These two are very strong and I think we can't beat them. So if we can't beat them, why don't let them give up? Then we win automatically."

Shikamaru sighed. "I wish it was so easy, but they'll never give up."

Sai smiled a fake smile. "I have a plan that will make them give up. You told me about the new jutsu you developed, right?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Yeah the shadow overtake jutsu (No that one doesn't exists I just made it up xD )

Shikamaru's eyes widened when Sai whispered the plan to him.

"It's not really my style, but I think it'll work. Besides. My mother will kill me if I don't become chuunin. Shikamaru said. "Ok then I'll get to it."

He looked from Naruto to Sakura. 'Naruto isn't the person to give up, so I'll have to try it with Sakura. My shadow overtake jutsu takes a persons body over without me having to do the same thing. If I follow Sai's plan exactly, I'm sure Sakura will give up on the match.'

"Shadow overtake jutsu!" Shikamaru said as he made some hand signs.

-x-

Sakura looked at Naruto who had suddenly became quiet. "N-Naruto? Are you alright?" She said worryingly.

Naruto looked to Sakura. "Sakura I think you can better run."

Sakura looked at Naruto questioningly. "Why? What's wrong?"

"It's Shikamaru. He's controlling my body." Naruto said. Suddenly he began walking towards Sakura. He struggled, but couldn't stop walking.

Sakura took steps backwards until she bumped into the wall. 'Damn it.' She thought as Naruto came closer and closer.

He stopped in front of Sakura. "Sakura, whatever happens don't give up on the match alright?!" Naruto said.

Sakura doubted. 'I don't know.. What is Shikamaru planning?'

Suddenly Naruto grabbed Sakura's wrists and pinned them above her head. "Naruto?" Sakura said afraid.

Naruto pushed his body against hers so Sakura couldn't escape.

Sakura blushed. She closed her eyes as she secretly enjoyed the warmth of Naruto's body against hers.

Naruto noticed and smirked. "You like it don't you?" He said huskily.

Sakura' eyes opened in shock as her face became as red as a tomato. "I-I.. No! I mean.." She stuttered.

Naruto chuckled, causing Sakura to blush even more.

Shikamaru smirked. "Hey Sai, your plan is actually working. Well so far, that is. Alright now to end this.."

Naruto suddenly moved his face closer to Sakura's.

"Naruto your not going to kiss me are you?" Sakura said blushing.

Naruto smirked. "Well this chuunin exam is sure interesting... But Sakura don't you dare to give up!"

Sakura gulped as Naruto's face became closer and closer. She felt Naruto's warm breath on her face and then she felt his warm lips against hers....

Feeling him kiss her that passionately she kissed him back without thinking.

Shikamaru sweat dropped. "I guess this isn't working out after all. I was sure Sakura would have give up two and a half years ago. What happened?" He said to himself.

"Maybe you should try it with her, but then your shadow overtake jutsu, stage two?" Sai asked.

'Stage two huh? It could work... In stage two I can not only control the body, but also the soul. I can let the person do and say whatever I want..'

"Alright. Let's do it." Shikamaru said. "Shadow overtake jutsu, stage two!" He said looking at Sakura.

-x-

Naruto pulled back, blushing a little. He recovered himself quickly and smirked at Sakura. "I'm not under his jutsu anymore. But hey, you weren't under his jutsu. So why you kissed me back?" He said playfully.

Sakura smirked. "Hey handsome.."

Naruto looked at Sakura questioningly. "Sakura? Don't tell me Shikamaru... Damn it.."

"So how do you want it? French or soft?" Sakura asked with an evil smile. (I know It's like that episode of Naruto Shippuden xD )

"Huh? Are you talking about food?"

Sakura chuckled. "Off course not... I'm talking about kissing..."

Naruto's eyes went big. "What?! You want to make out?!" He said blushing deeply.

Sakura laughed. "Exactly." And she walked to Naruto.

Now Naruto was the one walking backwards. "Damn it." He said when he reached the wall.

"I can't deal with womans like this.. " He said to himself as he watched Sakura coming closer.

Sakura stood still in front of him. "Just give up on the match.." She whispered in his ear.

Naruto shivered. "Hell no!" He said.

Sakura took Naruto's face and kissed him on the mouth, passionately.

When she pulled back, her eyes widened as she saw him smirk. "W-what? Why are you smirking?"

He chuckled. "I don't mind you kissing me at all... "

Sakura smirked. She put her hand on Naruto's chest.

Naruto gulped as Sakura moved her hand lower and lower... He closed his eyes. 'This is never gonna' stop... And Sakura will never forgive me if I let this go on...'

He sighed. "Examiner..."

The examiner looked at Naruto. "Yes?"

"I give up..." Said Naruto as he looked at Sakura.

'I guess I care too much about you to let this go on... I don't want it to be like this.. In a forced way.. I want you to want this too...'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah so sweet =D I guess Naruto has still got a soft spot =) He's a pervert, but even if he is, he still cares about Sakura more then anyone in the whole world =)

I hope you liked the chapter ^^ Review please =)


	4. Naruto's weakness!

Summery: Naruto comes back from his long training with Jiraiya. Sadly for the leaf village, hanging out with Jiraiya had some big consequences...

Chapter 4. Naruto's weakness! Sakura's comeback!

-x-

This story is going so well, I'm only writing this one now. Normally I wrote more story's at the same time. XD

If you all keep reviewing like this well who knows what will happen xD Until now it made me update sooner, made me wanna' feel like continuing and I enjoyed writing the story very much! ^^

Well enjoy =)

**Last time in Naruto's change:**

Sakura stood still in front of him. "Just give up on the match.." She whispered in his ear.

Naruto shivered. "Hell no!" He said.

Sakura took Naruto's face and kissed him on the mouth, passionately.

When she pulled back, her eyes widened as she saw him smirk. "W-what? Why are you smirking?"

He chuckled. "I don't mind you kissing me at all... "

Sakura smirked. She put her hand on Naruto's chest.

Naruto gulped as Sakura moved her hand lower and lower... He closed his eyes. 'This is never gonna' stop... And Sakura will never forgive me if I let this go on...'

He sighed. "Examiner..."

The examiner looked at Naruto. "Yes?"

"I give up..." Said Naruto as he looked at Sakura.

'I guess I care too much about you to let this go on... I don't want it to be like this.. In a forced way.. I want you to want this too...'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's eyes closed as she fell. Naruto quickly catched her before she toughed the ground. He carried her in his arms, bridal style as he looked at her worriedly.

"Don't worry she just fainted. She'll be fine." Said Shikamaru as he walked over to Naruto.

Naruto sighed in relief. "Glad to hear it."

Shikamaru smirked. "You really care about her, don't you?"

A slight blush appeared on Naruto's face. "Just shut up or I'll beat the crap out of you."

"Don't worry, I won't tell her. That's way too troublesome.." Said Shikamaru as he walked off.

Naruto looked to Sakura again. 'I guess we're no chuunin... I'm sorry Sakura..' Naruto thought as he looked at her. "I'll bring you to your home." He said, knowing she didn't hear him.

-x-

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and blinked. "N-Naruto?"

Naruto, who was still holding her stopped walking. "Hey, your already awake?" He said smirking.

Sakura, who just realized Naruto was holding her, began to struggle.

"Take it easy will ya?" Said Naruto as he put her on her feet.

"I remember now! You gave up! But why?" Sakura said angrily.

Naruto smirked. "So you were aware of the things you did when you were under Shikamaru's jutsu? Well then I don't understand why your mad at me."

Sakura blushed, thinking back of what she did. And what she almost did...

"If I didn't gave up the match, I'm sure they've let you rape me." Naruto said with a chuckle, causing Sakura to blush even more.

Naruto noticed it and wanted to take it further. He came close to Sakura and whispered in her ear. "Not that I would mind if it was really you doing it.."

Sakura's head became as red as a tomato and she pushed Naruto away from her. "Naruto, you perv!"

Naruto laughed. "Face it, you like the new me."

'Think Sakura...' She thought to herself. 'What's his weakness? … I know! When I acted like him, he

lost all his confidants!' An evil smirk came on her face.

'Damn, what's she planning?' Thought Naruto as he stared at Sakura.

Sakura walked closely to Naruto and lied her hand on his chest. "So... You gave up on the match because of this huh?" She said seductively as she slowly moved her hand down.

Naruto gulped. 'Damn it.. Is she really serious?' He thought as he felt his body heat up.

"Ehh... Sorry I have to go.. Ehhh... Eating ramen!" Naruto said with a nervous smile as he ran away.

"Hey what's wrong? I thought you didn't mind if I was really doing it." Sakura called him after with an evil grin on her face. She chuckled. "That was too easy."

-x-

"Damn it, I really made a fool out of myself. What just happened ?"

"I see your having a tough time." Naruto turned around to see Jiraiya standing there.

"Pervy sage!" Naruto said with a smile.

"How many times do I have to say it? Don't call me pervy sage!" Jiraiya said with a scowl.

"Whatever pervy sage.. But I don't understand.. I was sure acting like this would work, but now Sakura's acting like me and I'm just.. Well...."

Jiraiya smirked. "I know what you'll have to do. When she's acting confident, you'll just have to been more confident then she is, to make her shy again. It's like a game."

Naruto grinned. "A game I won't lose! Thanks pervy sage!" He said as he ran off.

Jiraiya smiled and nodded to himself. "Yeah, I'm really a genius.." He said proudly.

He looked in another direction and suddenly saw two beautiful woman walking on the streets. "Hey lady's wait for me!" He shouted as he ran to them.

-x-

Naruto was walking on the street when he came by Ichi Ramen. "Hey come to think of it, some ramen really would be great."

He walked inside Ichi Ramen. "Hey one beef ramen please."

"Sure thing cutie." Ayame said as she winked at him.

'Did she call me cutie? Doesn't she recognize me? I know I changed, but come on?' Naruto thought as Ayame put the bowl ramen on the table.

"Here you go." Ayame said.

"Thanks Ayame!" Naruto said as he pulled the two eating sticks off each other.

"Huh? How do you know my name?" Ayame said confused.

"Ayame, it's me. Naruto remember?" Naruto said with a smirk.

Ayame blushed from embarrassment . "Naruto? Is that really you? You've changed so much!"

Naruto chuckled. "I guess.." And he began eating his ramen.

-x-

Just when Naruto was finished eating, Sakura came walking in.

"So your really were going to have some ramen." She said with a smirk.

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing here?" Naruto said smiling as he turned around to face her.

"I know.. Your here to feed me, right? But I have to disappoint you, I just finished eating." Naruto said smirking.

"Very funny, now come with me. Shikamaru's having a party and we're invited." Sakura said.

Naruto fell off his chair. "Shikamaru's giving what?!"

Sakura chuckled. "I know what you mean. I'd thought giving a party was too troublesome for him, but it seems he and Temari got together and Temari let him do it."

"W-Whaaat? He and Temari?" Naruto said surprised.

Sakura sighed. "Just come already. We're going to be late."

She took Naruto's hand and pulled him to his feet. '

Naruto smirked. "Since your holding my hand now, I guess we'll get together soon too."

A blush came on Sakura's face. "Yeah right, in your dreams." And she dragged him to Shikamaru's house.

"Sakura, I already told you! In my dreams there are less clothes." Naruto said with a chuckle.

Sakura blushed again. "Sheesh Naruto, your impossible.."

-x-

"Hey we're here!" Sakura said. They were standing in front of Shikamaru's door.

They heard footsteps and then the door opened. "Hey guys, change of plans. We're going camping." Said Shikamaru with a smirk.

"Camping? But I don't have a tent or anything!" Sakura said.

"Well I have one tent extra, so you two have to share that one." Said Shikamaru.

Naruto pulled Sakura to him. "Don't worry, if you'll get scared I'll protect you.."

Sakura pushed him away from her. "I'm a ninja too. I've camped hundreds of times."

"Hey guys." Temari said as she walked to them. "Oh and Sakura if you want I have something for you to wear tonight."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks."

"Well, let's go then." Shikamaru said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading :D And review please :P The next chapter is going to be really romantic xD So keep reading xD See ya next time in the chapter: Let's go camping! A romantic night!

P.s. This chapter was maybe a little boring, don't know xD But the next chapter will be really interesting heheh... :P xD


	5. Let's go camping!

Summery: Naruto comes back from his long training with Jiraiya. Sadly for the leaf village, hanging out with Jiraiya had some big consequences...

Chapter 5. Let's go camping! A romantic night!

-x-

I want to thank everyone again for reviewing and adding my story to their favorites & story alert! It's really cool getting all those e-mails with messages that I have a new review or something ^^ Especially the reviews lol xD I want to tell you all that if you have an idea or something. Maybe something you wish would happen in the story? Or that you want Naruto to act more or less like a perv? XD Well just put it in a review and who knows? ^^

Enjoy this romantic chapter ^^ =)

**Last time in Naruto's change:**

"Hey guys, change of plans. We're going camping." Said Shikamaru with a smirk.

"Camping? But I don't have a tent or anything!" Sakura said.

"Well I have one tent extra, so you two have to share that one." Said Shikamaru.

Naruto pulled Sakura to him. "Don't worry, if you'll get scared I'll protect you.."

Sakura pushed him away from her. "I'm a ninja too. I've camped hundreds of times."

"Hey guys." Temari said as she walked to them. "Oh and Sakura if you want I have something for you to wear tonight."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks."

"Well, let's go then." Shikamaru said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys, let's play a game of truth and dare!" Temari said with a wink.

It was the beginning of the evening. They were already there for a time and had set up their tents. Now they were sitting on two branches around a campfire.

Naruto smiled of excitement. "That's a great idea!"

Sakura, who was sitting next to Naruto shove a little away from him. "I don't know... I don't trust Naruto with this.."

Naruto smirked widely. "Come one Sakura!" Temari said.

Sakura sighed. "Well alright then.."

"Alright let's begin." Said Temari with a smirk. "Shikamaru, truth or dare?" She asked him with a grin on her face.

"Dare." Shikamaru said with a confident look.

Temari smirked. "I hoped you'd say that. I dare you to kiss me." She said as she winked at him.

Shikamaru blushed slightly. He looked at Naruto and Sakura who were looking back at him with evil smirks on their faces.

"Stop looking like that!" Said Shikamaru.

Naruto chuckled. "Why? Afraid to kiss her when we're around?"

"Of course not." Said Shikamaru as he faked a smirk and bend over to Temari. Their lips locked and they kissed each other passionately for a few seconds.

Shikamaru broke the kiss. "Now It's my turn." He said with a smirk.

"Naruto, I dare you to kiss Sakura.." Shikamaru said.

Naruto grinned evilly at Sakura, who was now sitting with one leg at each side of the branch. "Come on, let's have some fun.." He said as he came closer and went sitting in the same position as her.

Sakura's face turned red. "I ehh..."

'What's wrong with me? I really like Naruto, but when I just look at him I'm so nervous... Even if I already kissed him before..' Thought Sakura as she moved away from Naruto.

Naruto moved forward, wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Your not getting away.." He whispered in her ear. Then he slowly pressed his lips on hers...

After a few seconds, Sakura pulled back with a deep blush on her face.

"I ehh... I think I'm going to bed now.." She said as she stood up and walked away.

Naruto smirked and walked after her.

"Naruto I didn't meant anything by that!" Sakura said, blushing even more.

Naruto chuckled. "Hey I wasn't thinking of that. Who's the pervert now, huh?"

"Your so annoying!" Shouted Sakura as they walked in their tent.

"Looks like we're alone now.." Said Temari as she winked at Shikamaru. They both leaned in for a passionate kiss...

-x-

"Turn around will ya?" Sakura said as she took something out of her back.

"Why?" Asked Naruto.

"I'm going to bed, remember? I need to change." Said Sakura as she turned around herself.

"And remember, if you look, I won't spare you." She said sending Naruto a dead glare that made a shiver run through his spine.

"Sure.." He said, but he was thinking something else...

He turned his head and a blush appeared on his face. 'It's like she's getting hotter every day...' Flashed through his mind.

He was caught in sort of a trance and didn't came to him, she was already dressed in a nightingale.

"Oh god, this dress is way to tight!" Sakura said as she turned around.

She blushed fiercely when she saw Naruto was staring at her.

"You looked this whole time?!" She said with her head red from anger. (Or was she blushing even more? XD )

Naruto gulped. 'Oh shit...'

Sakura ran to him and punched him so hard in the guts that he was punched in the ground a little.

Laying there, half unconscious Naruto blinked as he looked at Sakura's face.

"Maybe I overdid it a little... But it's you fault for looking!" She said.

"Sorry Sakura... But I have to say, you sure have a beautiful body." Naruto said the last part with a smirk.

Sakura ripped Naruto's black shirt in half so you could see his upper body.

Naruto blushed. "I guess that line really works with women huh?"

"Don't be such a fool. I'm just gonna' heal the place I hit you.." Sakura said annoyed, but also with a pink blush on her face, seeing Naruto's muscular chest again.

She put her hand on the place she hit him, causing a shiver running through Naruto's body.

'Why does that always happens when she touches me like that'? He thought as he looked at her.

When Sakura was done healing, she sighed and leaned back.

Now that Naruto had time to look at Sakura's nightingale his jaw dropped a little.

It was a very tight, pink dress which was made of thin silk. The dress itself was so tight that straps weren't necessary.

When Sakura noticed Naruto admiring her body, she blushed. She quickly turned around and lied down in her bed.

A shiver ran through her body as she felt Naruto lying down behind her and laying his arm around her. He pulled her body against him so she could feel his warm breath.

"Why are you being so shy? You have a beautiful body..." Naruto whispered in her ear, huskily.

Sakura was glad she was lying with her back to Naruto so he couldn't see her blush.

Naruto looked surprised at Sakura who suddenly began to cuddle up in his arms.

Both wishing the same thing, to stay forever like that. In each others arms... But none of the two saying it, the sky went black and they slowly closed their eyes, drifting off in their sleep... Dreaming about each other...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks everyone for reading so far =D Please review, even if you already reviewed before =) I want to know if you still like the story, or if I should change something. Like I said before if you want something to happen just say it and I'll consider it =) See ya in the next 'dreamy' ^^ chapter of Naruto's change in Dreams about love! A dreamy moment! =)


	6. Dreams about love!

Summery: Naruto comes back from his long training with Jiraiya. Sadly for the leaf village, hanging out with Jiraiya had some big consequences...

Chapter 7. Dreams about love! A dreamy moment!

-x-

**Important message! **Hello everyone I have something important to ask all of you. =D I had a new idea for a Naruto x Sakura story for when this story is finished. And I want to know if you all like my idea =D Because if everyone hates it, well then there's no bother of writing it xD Ok here's my 'summary' :

_Sakura goes to a new school in a world were the ninja's didn't exist. At least not yet. What if not everyone had the gift of doing those special things like healing? If it wasn't normal, how would people react when they'll find out Sakura has those powers? Will they reject her? But maybe there's someone just like her, but she just doesn't know about it. Deep inside he's hurting the way she does. Being all alone.. Can fate bring them together? Naruto X Sakura. _

Well I hope you like the idea ^^ So please review after reading this chapter and immediately tell me how the chapter was ok? XD

Enjoy ^^ =)

**Last time in Naruto's change:**

A shiver ran through her body as she felt Naruto lying down behind her and laying his arm around her. He pulled her body against him so she could feel his warm breath.

"Why are you being so shy? You have a beautiful body..." Naruto whispered in her ear, huskily.

Sakura was glad she was lying with her back to Naruto so he couldn't see her blush.

Naruto looked surprised at Sakura who suddenly began to cuddle up in his arms.

Both wishing the same thing, to stay forever like that. In each others arms... But none of the two saying it, the sky went black and they slowly closed their eyes, drifting off in their sleep... Dreaming about each other...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Naruto carefully lied me down on the bed and came lying on top of me. His blue eyes went over my almost naked body._

_He smirked as he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his perfect and muscular body._

_I smiled, seeing him blush as I softly stroke his chest. "Not scared are you?" I said playfully._

_He chuckled. "Of course not." And he pressed his soft lips against mine...._

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and blinked. 'So it was all a dream...'

A pink blush came on her face as she noticed she was lying in Naruto's arms. My head was resting on his half-naked body and my arm was wrapped around him.

She gulped as she tried to move away without waking him. Just in time, suppressing a squeak to come out, Sakura looked at Naruto who suddenly pulled her back in his embrace.

'He's holding me and he's still sleeping!' She thought as she blushed. 'I wonder what he's dreaming about, since he's sort a hugging me...'

Sakura smiled a small smile. 'Well I guess there's no point of trying to make him let go.. ' She thought, knowing she actually didn't want to move away from Naruto's warm and perfect body.

She cuddled up in his arms again, softly stroking his chest as her eyes closed again...

-x-

_Naruto breathed heavily as he ran through the forest. He stopped at a tree to rest. Leaning to the tree with his left hand as he tried to catch his breath, he suddenly heard something. _

_When he turned around, a shadow pushed him against the tree with his back. He looked at the person who came out of the shadow. "Sakura!" He said to the girl who was wearing a pink, tight dress. Suddenly the sun began to rise..._

_Sakura smiled as she blushed. "Naruto... I love you.." She said as she lied her hand on his chest. Naruto blushed. 'She.. Loves me?' He pulled her into an embrace. _

_Their faces came closer and then there lips locked.. As they shared a passionate kiss, Naruto slowly slid his hand under her pink dress, moving his hand up..._

Naruto and Sakura both opened their eyes and looked at each other. They blushed since they were still lying in each others embrace.

Suddenly Sakura noticed the hand of Naruto underneath her dress on her skin. Naruto noticed it too, causing his face to become as red as a tomato. He quickly pulled his hand out her dress and Sakura rolled away from him, with her back facing him.

"S-Sakura.. I'm sorry.. It's just that I was dreaming and..." Naruto asked, still blushing a little.

"What the hell were you dreaming about?!" Sakura shouted, facing him again. There was a blush on her face.

Naruto gulped. 'Oh shit..' He scratched the back of his head as he grinned nervously. "Ehh.. Nothing? But you were the one that was lying half on me!" Naruto said.

Sakura blushed and looked away. "So?" She said pouting.

Naruto smirked. "There's something inside of me (not the kyuubi xD )telling you didn't actually mind.." He said on a huskily tone as he moved closer to her.

Sakura froze as she saw him bend over. Their lips almost touched when the entrance of the tent suddenly opened.

"Hey guys, Tsunade-Sama wants to-" Shikamaru stopped talking. Temari, who was standing next to him smirked. "Oh, we're not interrupting, are we?"

Sakura pushed Naruto away from her, who fell on the ground. "N-no, off course not. So what were you saying?" She asked with a nervous smile.

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he sat up again. "Ouch, what did you do that for?"

"Tsunade-Sama wants to speak to you two. But we'll go now, since you two are having such a good time here.. We're packing up, see ya!" Said Temari. She and Shikamaru left with smirks on their faces.

-x-

"Grandma Tsunade! You wanted to see us?" Said Naruto as he and Sakura came walking in.

Tsunade was sitting on her usual spot as she smiled. "Yes indeed. I have a mission for only the two of you."

Sakura suppressed a blush from coming on her face as she thought about her and Naruto all alone.. Together...

"Sounds like fun." Said Naruto as he smirked at Sakura. 'Mission don't blush failed...' Went through Sakura's mind.

"What's the mission?" Asked Sakura quickly.

"Well there's been rumors of city's that were terrorized by a ninja. You must go to the last village the ninja been. Your mission is to stop her from terrorizing another village. Use any force that's necessary." Tsunade said.

Sakura and Naruto nodded and walked out.

"I'm going to pack my stuff. Shall we meet at the gate a hour later?" Said Naruto.

Sakura nodded and they each walked their own way.

-x-

Sakura was waiting for some time now, but Naruto didn't show. "Guess I'll go get him then..." She said to herself as she walked to Naruto's home.

When she was there she knocked on the door three times. "Coming!" She heard Naruto say.

When the door opened, Sakura blushed deeply. "N-Naruto.."

Naruto was standing in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist at the doorway. Apparently he had just took a shower, because his body and hair were still wet.

'Oh god, he looks so hot right now..' Thought Sakura blushing even more when she thought such a thing.

"Hey Sakura, somethings wrong?" Naruto asked.

Sakura shook her head to erase the pictures coming in her head. "Ehh.. No, but your late.."

"Oh I'm sorry Sakura I didn't knew it was that late!" Naruto said when he gave a look at the clock.

Sakura walked in his house. "Don't worry about it." She said as she followed to where Naruto was going.

Suddenly Naruto stopped walking and looked at her. "Is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

Naruto blushed a little. "Well.. I know it doesn't look like much, but this is my bedroom.. I need to change?"

Sakura blushed deeply. "Oh I'm so sorry!" And she ran out his room.

Naruto smirked and turned around.

'He's going to change..' Thought Sakura with a blush. She tiptoed to Naruto's room. She peeked in.

Holding her breath and blushing fiercely, she looked at Naruto who moved his hand to his towel....

As his hand lied on his towel to unwrap it, Naruto suddenly smirked. "Sakura, do you need something?" He asked casually.

Sakura almost fainted from embarrassment. Her face became really red and she quickly turned around. "I-Ehh..." She stuttered. 'Think of something Sakura!'

Suddenly she felt two hands on her waist. "Your coming?" Sakura shivered feeling Naruto's warm breath in her neck.

She turned around and saw he had gotten dressed. She tried not to look disappointed.

Naruto smirked. "What? Were you hoping for something else?" He asked playfully.

A blush came on Sakura's face. "Off course not! What makes you think that?" She said as she turned around.

Naruto chuckled. "Well, let's go then."

-x-

Well that was the end of the chapter =D please don't forget to review and tell me your opinion. =)

And also what you think of my new story idea for when this one is finished:

_Sakura goes to a new school in a world were the ninja's didn't exist. At least not yet. What if not everyone had the gift of doing those special things like healing? If it wasn't normal, how would people react when they'll find out Sakura has those powers? Will they reject her? But maybe there's someone just like her, but she just doesn't know about it. Deep inside he's hurting the way she does. Being all alone.. Can fate bring them together? Naruto X Sakura. _

If I would write the story, would you read it ? Would you review it? =D You think you would you like the story? xD


	7. Sakura's jealousy!

Summery: Naruto comes back from his long training with Jiraiya. Sadly for the leaf village, hanging out with Jiraiya had some big consequences...

Chapter 7. Sakura's jealousy! Keep your hands off my Naruto!

-x-

**Vote on your favorite!** Hi everyone =) I have another story idea, well it's actually something I've been through myself. And I'm going to write a story about it, but then with Naruto characters and in the Naruto world xD And I'll change some stuff to make it more interesting =D It's to forget someone in my life. To let him go. Maybe writing about it helps. So it's a love story and I want to know which characters you would prefer to be the lovers :P In the story there's a shy girl, but who's less shy at some times. And there's a boy who's confident, but has his shy moments too. =) He's sweet and cool at the same time and sometimes likes to play with your heart a little. and well which character should be him? :P

So cast you vote in your review please =)

**A Hinata and Naruto**

**B Sakura and Naruto**

**C Sasuke and Sakura**

Oh and good news :P I have vacation so that means I have more time to write =D

But I also have **bad news**... This is the last chapter of the story =o But don't worry =D My next story is going to be fun too ^^ I have more then one idea and I want to know which one I should start with...

**A the love story I told you about earlier**

**B A story about Naruto going on another training trip with Jiraiya. Sakura can't stand the idea not seeing Naruto for so long again. So she makes up an excuse she wants Jiraiya to train her. So she goes with them. What if Naruto's becoming more and more like Jiraiya? Will Sakura become a perv too because of hanging out with the pervy sage? You'll never now what happens but trust me it's going to be funny and romantic ^^**

**C A story about Hinata or Sakura (isn't decided yet.) She goes to a school that always been a school for only boys. But they recently changed it into a public school. She's send to that school and finds out she's the only girl who went there that year! Oh god, she's in a school as the only girl :o Filled up with boys with hormones going through the roof =0 that can't be good. Except if she meets a certain someone there ^^ I'm talking about Naruto off course xD**

**  
D Sakura goes to a new school in a world were the ninja's didn't exist. At least not yet. What if not everyone had the gift of doing those special things like healing? If it wasn't normal, how would people react when they'll find out Sakura has those powers? Will they reject her? But maybe there's someone just like her, but she just doesn't know about it. Deep inside he's hurting the way she does. Being all alone.. Can fate bring them together? Naruto X Sakura. **

**Tell me A, B, C or D in a review or message please ^^ So I can start my new story =D**

Just add me to your auto alert or something so you know when the first chapter is there =D

well enjoy the last chapter!

**Last time in Naruto's change:**

'He's going to change..' Thought Sakura with a blush. She tiptoed to Naruto's room. She peeked in.

Holding her breath and blushing fiercely, she looked at Naruto who moved his hand to his towel....

As his hand lied on his towel to unwrap it, Naruto suddenly smirked. "Sakura, do you need something?" He asked casually.

Sakura almost fainted from embarrassment. Her face became really red and she quickly turned around. "I-Ehh..." She stuttered. 'Think of something Sakura!'

Suddenly she felt two hands on her waist. "Your coming?" Sakura shivered feeling Naruto's warm breath in her neck.

She turned around and saw he had gotten dressed. She tried not to look disappointed.

Naruto smirked. "What? Were you hoping for something else?" He asked playfully.

A blush came on Sakura's face. "Off course not! What makes you think that?" She said as she turned around.

Naruto chuckled. "Well, let's go then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, Please wait up!" Shouted Sakura to Naruto, who was a few feet ahead of her. "Your going way too fast!"

Naruto looked behind him, when Sakura tripped on a branch. She screamed as she fell down the high tree, towards the ground.

"Sakura!" Naruto raced to her and catched her in his arms, bridal style.

Sakura, who had closed her eyes during the fall now opened them. "N-Naruto?"

Naruto grinned at her with his foxy grin. "Are you alright Sakura?"

Sakura blushed slightly as she nodded.

When Naruto put her down on her feet, Sakura felt the pain in her ankle and she fell forward, right in Naruto's arms.

She looked up and blushed. "I'm sorry.. I think I twisted my ankle when I tripped."

Naruto blushed too, but tried to hide it with a smirk. He turned around and bend forward. "hop on, I'll carry you."

Sakura blushed and nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Naruto put his hands under her legs, so she wouldn't fall.

As Naruto made his way through the forest, Sakura couldn't help it, but to breath in Naruto's scent. ''He smells so good...' She thought as she buried her head in his neck, without realizing she did.

Naruto blushed fiercely, but didn't say anything. He was secretly enjoying it...

-x-

"Naruto, you can put me down now, I feel a lot better." Said Sakura and Naruto put her down.

They just arrived in the village they had to look for the ninja. They walked around asking people if they knew where he was. They spoke to one person who saw the ninja leaving the village and he pointed in the direction the ninja went. Naruto and Sakura went there immediately.

They stood still on an open place in the forest. There was a beautiful woman standing there.

"Maybe she knows were the ninja went." Said Naruto and he walked to the woman.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Naruto said. The young woman turned around.

"Hey who do we have there? Such a cutie.." She said as she winked at him.

Naruto blushed. "Ah and shy too... I like that.." She said seductively as she stroked Naruto's cheek.

Sakura couldn't help, but feel jealous and walked over to them.

"Hey, hands off alright?" She said angrily.

Naruto looked at Sakura surprised. 'Is she jealous?'

"Oh sorry I didn't knew he was your boyfriend. " The young woman said smirking.

Sakura blushed deeply. "I-Ehh He isn't my boyfriend!"

The young woman chuckled. "Oh you just love him, is that it?"

Sakura looked away with a red face.

Suddenly the young womans smile turned into a scowl. "Well since your in my way, I'll have to eliminate you."

Sakura looked confused at her. The young woman suddenly punched her in the stomach sending her flying in a tree.

"Sakura!" Shouted Naruto.

The woman chuckled. Naruto looked at her angrily. "You'll pay for that!" He ran to the woman to punch her, but she easily blocked his attack and kicked him.

Sakura slowly stood up. 'That really hurt.. She's strong..' Sakura flinched when the woman suddenly stood behind her and pointed a kunai knife to her neck.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Naruto shouted.

The woman laughed. "You have a choice. Either you come with me, or the girl's dead. And don't think I can't do that. If I could destroy those villages, I can easily do this."

Naruto growled. "So your the ninja we were looking for... I thought it was a man.."

The woman laughed again. "Well you were wrong.. Now what's your choice?"

Naruto looked at Sakura. 'She looks afraid.. I can't stand to see her like this... I'm sorry Sakura..'

Naruto hung his head down. "I'll go with you..." He mumbled.

The woman smirked as Sakura's eyes widened in shock. 'Naruto.. No...'

She punched Sakura unconscious and walked to Naruto.

His eyes widened as she vanished and suddenly stood behind him. Suddenly everything went black. She knocked him out...

-x-

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He noticed he was in a quite dark place, it looked like sort of a cave. He wanted to move, but his wrists were chained above his head against the wall.

"Where the hell am I?" He said to himself.

Suddenly he heard someone giggle in the shadows.

"So your finally awake huh?" The young woman from before came walking out of the shadows.

Naruto looked at her angrily as she came closer.

The young woman held out her hand and cut Naruto's black shirt open with chakra coming out of her fingertips.

Naruto blushed fiercely. 'What is she doing?'

The young woman smirked. "Handsome body you have there... And I'm going to take it from you..."

"What?!" Naruto shouted. "Where are you talking about?"

The woman chuckled. "I can steal a humans body. Why do you think I was attacking those villages? I searched for the perfect body for my collection.."

Naruto shivered. "But how do you do that?"

The woman smirked and moved her face to his ear. "Pairing..." She whispered.

Naruto froze. "Y-You m-mean??" He said stuttering as he sweat dropped.

"What's wrong? Your still a virgin?" The woman said playfully.

Naruto blushed fiercely as he looked away.

"Oh.. Such big words and you never-" The woman was cut off by Naruto.

"Shut the hell up!" He shouted angrily as he blushed.

The woman chuckled. "Don't worry.. I'll be gentle with you..." She said as she licked her lips.

'This woman is crazy..' Thought Naruto as he sweat dropped.

The young woman bend over and kissed Naruto on the lips.

Naruto quickly turned his face. The woman chuckled.

"Aren't you shy.." She said as she lied her hand on his chest.

Naruto froze. He immediately thought of Sakura. 'Sakura..'

The young woman moved her hand slowly down....

"Hands off!!" A voice suddenly shouted.

The young woman and Naruto looked at the entrance.

"Sakura!" Naruto said happily. Just seeing her gave him strength.

"Sorry, but I only let Sakura touch me that way.." Naruto said with a smirk. Sakura blushed deeply when she heard Naruto say that. When the woman looked at Naruto, he broke the chains on his right wrist and knocked her out cold.

Sakura ran to Naruto and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad your ok..." She said as she buried her head in his chest.

Naruto blushed and smiled warmly. "Don't worry, everything is going to be alright.."

Sakura looked up at him, also blushing as she looked deep in Naruto's blue eyes.

He stared back as he was in trance. Their faces slowly moved closer and closer. Sakura felt Naruto's lips softly brushing hers. She moved in and kissed him passionately...

-x-

Naruto and Sakura walked through the streets of the Leaf village.

"Hey Sakura, let's go to the hot spring." Naruto said with a grin.

Sakura blushed a little. "Well sure, but don't do pervy things.." Nothing had changed since their kiss. Yes they've become closer and Sakura flirted with him too now. But they never told each other there feelings.

Naruto grinned widely. "Why? I know you like it.. Face it Sakura, your quite pervy yourself." He said as they walked in the building of the hot spring.

"Ouch!" Naruto said when Sakura punched him. "I'm not a perv!" She shouted angrily.

Naruto chuckled. "Oh yeah? Remember that time you were peeking when I was changing?"

Sakura's face became really red. "Ehh.. I don't remember that."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah right."

When they walked out the changing room, Naruto suddenly pushed Sakura against the wall..

Sakura looked up at Naruto, blushing. "N-Naruto, what are you doing?" Naruto smirked. They both only had a towel wrapped around them. His body was grinding against hers

and his warm breath tickled her face. Sakura blushed even more when she thought of how nice he smelled.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Naruto said huskily. "Isn't this what you want?"

Sakura smirked. She lied her hand on Naruto's chest and slowly moved down.

She looked at Naruto who suddenly grabbed her wrist. "Don't.." He said huskily.

Sakura smirked. "Why not?" She said as she moved her other hand _very _close to his crotch...

Naruto could just suppress a moan from coming out his mouth. Sakura noticed the blush on his face and giggled.

"Not so confident now, are you?" She whispered seductively in his ear.

Her eyes widened when Naruto suddenly smirked widely. 'Why is he again so confident all the sudden?' Sakura thought.

Naruto pushed her down, so she was lying on the ground on her back. He lied on top of her with all his weight.

"Naruto! Get off!" Sakura said as she blushed fiercely.

Naruto chuckled. "It's not that I wanted you to stop because I'm shy or something. I just warned you for turning me on like that... Because it's going to have consequences.." He said with an evil smirk.

Sakura blushed. "I should have known.." She said to herself.

"Yeah you should.. But now it's too late.." Naruto said, still smirking.

"Don't think you can scare me." Sakura said with a smirk. "It's not that your going to rape me."

Naruto chuckled. He moved his face to her ear. "It isn't rape since you want it too..."

Sakura felt herself shiver as she blushed deeply. 'Didn't saw that coming..'

Naruto smirked. He moved his hand to her towel. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable.."

Sakura pushed him off her and stood up. She walked to the door that lead to the hot spring and turned around. "I'm not comfortable with doing that on a floor.." She winked at him and walked to the door.

Naruto stood up and followed her. He opened the door and closed it behind him as he looked at Sakura sitting in the hot spring, looking back at him. He didn't know his towel wrapped around his waist was stuck to the now closed door.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Naruto asked as he walked to her.

Sakura pointed with a deep blush to the towel hanging by the door.

Naruto looked at it, looked down and blushed fiercely. When he grinned at Sakura nervously, she fainted.

"Damn it!" Naruto said loudly as he ran to her. "Fainting in the hot spring isn't a good idea Sakura.."

He quickly dragged her out the water. When he saw she didn't react, he blushed.

'Reminds me of last time I tried this...' He thought as he moved his lips to her.

His lips touched hers and he blew some oxygen in her mouth. Then he closed his parted lips and kissed her.

His inner self smirked as he heard her softly moan against his lips.

Suddenly Sakura's eyes shot open and she looked right in the face of Naruto.

She pushed Naruto away as she screamed.

"Sorry did I scare you there?" Naruto said with a chuckle.

Sakura blushed. "I-ehh..." Then her eyes moved to Naruto lower body..

"N-Naruto your towel is still..." She stuttered as her face became red.

Naruto blushed. "I guess I forgot?"

To his surprise, Sakura suddenly giggled. "Your impossible.."

Naruto smiled. "And you like it."

Sakura smiled. "I guess I do..." And she kissed him passionately on the lips.

Naruto's eyes went big, but then he smiled against her lips and closed his eyes.

Sakura suddenly pulled back. "Fortunately this is mixed bathing.." She said playfully.

Naruto smirked thinking back of the day he just returned with Jiraiya.

"Hey Naruto look there! It's free ramen!" Sakura suddenly said as she pointed behind him.

"Sakura, I won't fall for that again." Said Naruto as he looked behind him.

Sakura smirked and pushed Naruto in the water.

Naruto coughed as he came back up. Sakura walked to him with a smirk. "I guess you fell for it again.."

Naruto blushed. "That's mean, Sakura.."

Sakura giggled. She moved her face to his ear. "Your mine now..." She whispered seductively.

Naruto smirked. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body against his as he pulled off her towel.

"Who says I mind?" He whispered huskily in her ear and they leaned in for a passionately kiss....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well sorry folks, that was the last chapter =) If you wanted to read 'more' xD Then tell me in your review that the next story should be m-rated. Please review and tell me how I did =D And please, please! read my next story too xD Bye ^^


	8. Naruto's leaving!

Summery: Naruto comes back from his long training with Jiraiya. Sadly for the leaf village, hanging out with Jiraiya had some big consequences...

Chapter 8.. Naruto's leaving! Say your goodbye's...

-x-

Hello everyone =D Surprised to see a new chapter? =P Well I am xD But there were reviews of readers wo wanted me to go on with the story. And actually I missed this story already xD It's the first story I really like writing. Don't get me wrong I like writing my other ones too. But this one is different =) I don't know how long this story will be. =P But it's getting more then one extra chapter yeah ^^ I hope you will all like it and review after reading a chapter =D

Enjoy! =D

P.s The other story's I was going to write... Well I am going to write them some day so don't worry I you rather had a new story xD

**Last time in Naruto's change:**

Sakura smirked and pushed Naruto in the water.

Naruto coughed as he came back up. Sakura walked to him with a smirk. "I guess you fell for it again.."

Naruto blushed. "That's mean, Sakura.."

Sakura giggled. She moved her face to his ear. "Your mine now..." She whispered seductively.

Naruto smirked. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body against his as he pulled off her towel.

"Who says I mind?" He whispered huskily in her ear and they leaned in for a passionately kiss....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sakura were kissing each other passionately on the lips as Naruto stroked Sakura's body everywhere. Suddenly they were interrupted by a voice.

"N-Naruto?!!"

Naruto and Sakura quickly pulled away as they tried to cover themselves up.

As they both blushed deeply, Naruto looked who it was.

"Whaaat? Pervy Sage??!! What are you doing here?!" He shouted.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? You shouldn't be going at it in a hot spring!" Jiraiya shouted.

Naruto became quiet and blushed even more. "I-ehh..."

Jiraiya smirked. "Well I sure thought you good, didn't I?" He said as his eyes went over Sakura's body.

Sakura's face became as red as a tomato as she covered herself up even more. "You perv, stop staring!" She shouted angrily.

Jiraiya sweat dropped. "Everyone's calling me a perv, I wonder why.."

"Because you are one!" Naruto and Sakura shouted at the same time.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Naruto said annoyed.

"Research my boy.. But now that your here, I have something to say to you." Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"Research my ass...." Naruto mumbled. "So what did you want to say?"

Jiraiya sweat dropped as he smiled nervously. "Boy, I think you know me to good..."

Then he coughed and became serious. "Well tomorrow we'll be leaving to train again. I don't know for how long, but it's going to take a while."

'What? No, Naruto can't leave again... He's just back and we're... I...' Sakura thought sadly.

"Are we leaving again? But I'm just back here.. " Naruto said.

"This isn't like you boy. You loved training remember?" Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"And besides it isn't a question, it's an order." Jiraiya said.

Naruto stood up angrily. "Like you can give me an order! I won't listen to you!" He shouted.

Jiraiya smirked. "Who said it was an order from me? It's an order from the hokage. "

Naruto's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"Yeah and besides if you don't obey, you'll be kicked out the village forever.." Said Jiraiya.

Naruto let himself fall in the water. "Why do they want me training?" He asked.

"You know the Akatsuki are after you. And your still not strong enough. Besides... If you stay in the village, I'm sure they will come for you and destroy the village when they're at it.. We can risk that.. I'm sorry Naruto.." Jiraiya said as he turned around.

"Now.. I will be going.. Meet me at the gate tonight.." Jiraiya said as he walked away.

Naruto stepped out the water and reached his hand out to Sakura. "Are you coming?"

Sakura looked up at him. "Yeah.." She took his hand and Naruto pulled her out.

"Is something wrong Sakura?" Naruto asked when he noticed the sad look on her face.

'Please ask me to stay, Sakura.. I can't leave you.. I can't miss you... But how would you think of me when I said that? I know I have to go... I have to leave you behind... But it's so hard... ' Naruto thought sadly.

"Ehh.. No everything is alright. " Sakura said as she faked a smile.

'I can't make this hard for him then it already is... He's gotta go anyway... ' She thought.

They each walked to their own changing room and slowly changed.

When they walked out the building, Sakura took Naruto's hand. "Well I guess this is goodbye.." She said quietly.

Naruto looked in her eyes. "Yeah..." Was all he could say.

'What the hell are you doing? You can't let him leave like this? How could he concentrate on his training? Stop being so selfish! Just make him feel good about it, it doesn't matter how you feel!" Inner Sakura shouted.

Sakura smirked. "I'm sure your going to become even stronger then you're now... Good luck, ok?" She said as she poked him in the chest.

Naruto looked confused at her. 'Why is she suddenly so happy?' He smiled at her. "Thanks.."

Sakura squeaked wen Naruto suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him.

"I will be back Sakura.. I promise..." He whispered.

Sakura suppressed the tears she felt welling up in her eyes. "I know.." She whispered back.

Then she gathered all her jnner strength and pulled away from Naruto, wanting to stay in his arms forever.

She grinned. "And when your back, your probably even hotter then you are now." She said as she winked at him.

Naruto blushed as he grinned. He moved his face to her ear. "I'll be sure to train my muscles for you.. When I'm back, you won't be able to resist me.." He whispered huskily.

Sakura felt a shiver from excitement running through her spine. "We'll see about that...." She said with a smirk.

When Naruto suddenly kissed her on the lips, she knew she couldn't miss him. 'What should I do?'

"Bye Sakura..." Naruto said quietly and he walked away.

"Bye Naruto..." I whispered.

-x-

Tears rolled down my face as I walked home. "Isn't there anything I can do?" Sakura said to herself.

Suddenly she had an idea. 'I can't miss you Naruto.. I'll just follow you and Jiraiya! I don't care if the hokage punishes me when I'm back. I will go after you!' Sakura thought as she began to run.

'I have to get my stuff..' She thought as she walked in her house.

A smirk appeared on her face when she thought of the things she should bring.

"Naruto... I will make sure you can't resist me.. You'll be mine at the end of the trip.." She said to herself.

She grabbed her sexiest clothes and all the other stuff she needed to survive and to seduce Naruto...

-x-

It was night and dark outside. Naruto walked to the gate were he was supposed to meet Jiraiya.

"Hi pervy sage!" He greeted him when he saw him waiting.

"Will you stop calling me that?" Jiraiya said irritated.

"Whatever pervy sage.." Naruto said.

Jiraiya sweat dropped. 'I think he's never going to stop calling me that..'

"Let's go Naruto." Jiraiya said. Naruto nodded and they took off.

They didn't know someone was following them from the shadows.... At least, not yet...

-x-

Naruto and Jiraiya were walking on the road in the forest. Jiraiya looked from the corner of his eyes behind him.

'So it's her...' He thought with a smirk on his face.

Suddenly Naruto stopped walking and looked at Jiraiya. "Pervy sage, I think someone is following us, but don't worry I'll take him down!"

Before Jiraiya could explain to Naruto who is was, Naruto turned around and threw a kunai knife in through the leaves of a tree.

Someone fell down the tree and landed on the ground with a thumb.

"Oh no.." Jiraiya said when he saw Naruto hit her with the kunai knife.

He followed Naruto, who rushed to their follower.

Naruto's face became pale when he saw who it was. "S-Sakura?"

-x-

"Oh no, what have I done?" Naruto said as he looked at Sakura's wound.

The kunai knife was in her lower back and to his relief it didn't go very deep.

Sakura was lying on her stomach as she softly moaned of the pain.

"I'm so sorry Sakura!" Naruto said as he carefully took the kunai knife out and threw it away.

"Let's set camp so we can take care of that wound. And don't worry she's going to be just fine." Jiraiya said.

Naruto nodded and took Sakura in his arms, bridal style.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. "It's alright Naruto.. I shouldn't have followed you, but... I.. I wanted to go with you..." She said before she closed her eyes again.

"Sakura..." Naruto said as he looked at her.

"Come Naruto, the tent is ready. Let's take care of her wound now." Jiraiya said.

Naruto nodded and walked to him. He stepped inside the tent and carefully lay her down.

Sakura opened her eyes and slowly sat up. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine.." She said.

"Take it easy Sakura. As a medical ninja, you know we need to take care of that wound. And since it's on your back you can't heal it yourself." Jiraiya said.

'I didn't knew Jiraiya could be serious around a girl..' Naruto thought as he looked at Jiraiya.

"Now take of your shirt." Jiraiya said to Sakura.

Naruto fell down, anime style. He quickly got up again and looked angrily at Jiraiya. "You pervert! We need to help her right now!" He shouted.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto offended. "How dare you! I just want to take care of that wound and I can't do that when she has her shirt on!"

Naruto humphed. "Yeah right.. But I'm the one who's going to take care of that wound for her. I don't trust you with that."

Jiraiya sweat dropped and sat down in a corner of the tent.

Naruto gently put his hand on Sakura's shoulder as he went standing behind her. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." He said.

Sakura smirked. "I know I will."

Jiraiya couldn't help but peek at Sakura who took her shirt off. A slight blush appeared on his face. 'Damn..' He thought as he tried to suppress a nosebleed.

"Pervy sage, stop staring at her like that!" Naruto shouted. Jiraiya quickly looked away.

Naruto cleaned the wound. Then he took a bandage and wrapped it around Sakura's body where the wound was.

"Alright you should be fine now." Naruto said as he sighed in relief.

Sakura turned around and smiled at him. "Thanks Naruto.."

Naruto blushed as his eyes went over Sakura's body. 'Damn, I just can't get used to her beautiful body..'

Sakura blushed when she noticed Naruto was staring at her body. She covered her chest with her arms. "Ehh.. Anyway.. I want to come with you.. I want to train with you. Please let me come!" Sakura begged.

Jiraiya smirked. "Well alright, but you'll have to do everything that I say, you too Naruto."

Sakura nodded as she smiled. "Alright, but she isn't going to help you with your research pervy sage!" Naruto said angrily.

Jiraiya sweat dropped. 'He really knows me too well...'

Sakura looked at them confused. 'Research?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of the chapter ^^ How did I do? :S Please review and tell me if I should go on with the story. =)

Bye ^^


	9. Interrupted!

Summery: Naruto comes back from his long training with Jiraiya. Sadly for the leaf village, hanging out with Jiraiya had some big consequences...

Chapter 8.. Interrupted! & Destination reached!

-x-

Hi everyone =D I decided to make this story a long one xD I want to thank all my reviewers again and if you have an idea what could happen to make this story longer, just tell me =)

But don't worry I have enough idea's of my own by now so I won't stop updating the story or something =P

Enjoy the next chapter ^^

**Last time in Naruto's change:**

Sakura blushed when she noticed Naruto was staring at her body. She covered her chest with her arms. "Ehh.. Anyway.. I want to come with you.. I want to train with you. Please let me come!" Sakura begged.

Jiraiya smirked. "Well alright, but you'll have to do everything that I say, you too Naruto."

Sakura nodded as she smiled. "Alright, but she isn't going to help you with your research pervy sage!" Naruto said angrily.

Jiraiya sweat dropped. 'He really knows me too well...'

Sakura looked at them confused. 'Research?'

Sakura blushed when she noticed Naruto was staring at her body. She covered her chest with her arms. "Ehh.. Anyway.. I want to come with you.. I want to train with you. Please let me come!" Sakura begged.

Jiraiya smirked. "Well alright, but you'll have to do everything that I say, you too Naruto."

Sakura nodded as she smiled. "Alright, but she isn't going to help you with your research pervy sage!" Naruto said angrily.

Jiraiya sweat dropped. 'He really knows me too well...'

Sakura looked at them confused. 'Research?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Forget it Sakura." Naruto said with a smile. "You don't want to know."

Sakura nodded slowly, not understanding any of it. "Ehh.. Well I guess it's time to call it a night?"

"Your right, let's go to sleep. We're going early in the morning, so we need to rest." Said Jiraiya.

Naruto and Sakura both nodded.

Jiraiya suddenly got his pervy look back on his face. "So Sakura. We have another tent. Why don't we sleep in that one so Naruto has one for his own?"

Sakura blushed and Naruto's face became red from anger.

"Pervy sage, what the hell?!" Naruto shouted. In a flash of anger he punched Jiraiya out the tent.

"He's really strong when Sakura's involved.." Jiraiya said with a painful look on his face.

Sakura sweat dropped as she smiled. "Naruto, your strong.."

Naruto blushed and grinned his foxy grin. "You think?" He said as he scratched the back of his head.

Sakura smirked as she moved closer to Naruto. "I think you just want to share a tent with me alone.." She whispered in his ear.

Naruto blushed fiercely as he backed away. "I-I ehh.." He stuttered.

'One point for me..' Sakura thought with a pleased smile on her face. 'Let's score another point..' An evil smirk came on her face.

She grabbed her bag and took something out.

Naruto glanced at her as she began undressing even further, until she wore nothing but her underwear.

Sakura smirked, seeing Naruto gaze at her body. She had took a nightingale out of her bag. It looked like the one she borrowed from Temari, only this one was shorter and even more revealing, so she was practically wearing nothing.

Naruto gulped as he suddenly felt like he was in the desert. He pulled on the collar of his jacket as he began to sweat slightly.

Sakura giggled as she came closer. "Have it too warm Naruto? Why don't you get rid of those warm clothes, to cool off?" She said seductively.

Naruto gulped again as he blushed. 'What's going on with her? Oh damn it she's so sexy when she acts like that..'

'Two points for me..' Sakura thought as she softly kissed Naruto's lips.

Sakura removed his jacket as she kissed him and pushed him on the mattress.

"S-Sakura, what are you do-" Naruto was cut off by Sakura, who put her finger on his mouth.

"Why so shy? I thought you were so confident?" She said playfully as she played with a lock of his hair.

Naruto gulped again. 'She's right. What am I doing? She wants me too, so why bother being shy?'

His nervous look became a confident smirk. "If you want it that badly.." He said huskily as he pulled her closer, but carefully so her wound wouldn't hurt her.

Sakura gasped when Naruto suddenly moved his hand under her pink dress.

"Didn't saw that coming, did you?" Naruto whispered in her ear as he moved his hand to her bra.

Sakura smirked. 'I have to stay strong.. If I break he can take advantage of me, but that's not going to happen. He'll be mine after this trip!' She moved her head to his ear and nibbled playfully on his ear.

Naruto froze for a moment, but then he cupped her breasts with his hands, smiling victoriously when Sakura let out a soft moan.

'Way to go Sakura.. Now you definitely showed him you want him... I'm so stupid!" Thought Sakura, but she didn't let him notice how she felt.

Sakura pulled Naruto's shirt over his head, what was a mistake, because when she had one look at Naruto's naked chest she blushed fiercely.

'He's just so handsome...' She thought as she gazed at his muscular chest.

Naruto smirked, seeing the look on Sakura's face. "And now?" He asked mockingly.

Sakura scowled. "You really think I'm going to break any second now, don't you?"

"Well actually I do." Naruto said with a chuckle.

Sakura's face became a little red from anger. "Well then I'll prove your wrong!"

Her angry look was replaced by another confident smile as she slowly traced the muscles on Naruto's upper body.

"Stop, that tickles!" Naruto said as he began to struggle beneath her.

Sakura grinned an evil grin. "Oh really?" And she began to tickle Naruto all over.

Naruto laughed as he kept struggling under Sakura, who was having a really enjoyable time.

Sakura flinched slightly when Naruto suddenly grabbed her wrists.

"You shouldn't have done that." Naruto said huskily.

In a blink of an eye, Naruto turned them around again as her began to tickle her everywhere.

"N-No Naruto s-stop it!" Sakura shouted as she laughed.

Naruto grinned widely. "Say you give up!" He said playfully.

Tears began to roll down Sakura's face from laughing. "N-never!"

Naruto chuckled as he kept tickling her. "Well then I won't stop."

Sakura began to feel pain from laughing as tears were now streaming over her face. "Alright y-you win! I g-give up!" She said laughing.

Naruto smiled triumphantly as he stopped tickling Sakura.

He gazed at her as she was catching her breath. 'Damn she's so cute..'

Sakura looked at Naruto and she felt like she could get lost in his eyes with the way he looked at her.

As he was in trance, Naruto moved his face closer to Sakura and Sakura lifted her head a little so their lips locked...

First their lips only brushed over each other, but it soon became a wild and passionate kiss.

Suddenly Jiraiya stepped in the tent. "It's time to go- oh..." Jiraiya said as he looked at Naruto and Sakura who quickly pulled away from each other, both blushing deeply.

'Why are we always interrupted?' Naruto thought annoyed.

"What? But we didn't get any sleep! Ehh..." Sakura said. 'Shit I shouldn't have said that..'

Jiraiya smirked. "Well I wonder what you've been doing since you didn't get any sleep."

"Shut up pervy sage." Naruto said, now very irritated.

"Someone has a bad mood.." Jiraiya said playfully.

He'd better didn't say that, because Naruto punched him with all his strength out the tent again.

Naruto looked at Sakura who giggled. He grinned at her. "Well let's hurry, so we can go already."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Yeah your right."

-x-

Jiraiya, Naruto and Sakura jumped from tree to tree as they made their way through the forest.

"I know the perfect spot to train. It's not too far from here." Jiraiya said.

Sakura sighed. When they had to change in the tent she felt very uncomfortable around Naruto because of their sudden kiss. They've kissed before but this kiss was different...

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Naruto suddenly asked.

Sakura smiled nervously at him. "Sure."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Is it about your wound? Does it still hurts or something?"

"No my wound is fine, don't worry it's nothing." Sakura said quickly.

Naruto didn't buy it, he knew something was bothering her, but he let it be. "Alright then.."

"Look, we're here!" Jiraiya suddenly said.

When they looked ahead, their eyes widened in amazement.

"It's beautiful..." Sakura said as she blinked.

"Yeah..." Naruto said.

It was a huge open spot in the forest, with a big waterfall in the middle that lead to a very pure lake. Around it was a big green grassland spread with beautiful flowers.

"And it's very close to a town too." Jiraiya said.

"This is great pervy sage!" Naruto said with a wide smile.

"Glad you kids like it. Now let's immediately start the training, shall we?" Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"Alright! We're finally going to train!" Naruto shouted in excitement as he rushed to the open spot, followed by Sakura and Jiraiya who smirked deviously.

'It's time for my research...'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm so mean stopping the chapter on this moment heheh... xD

Ah well xD

Review please =)

And see you next time in the chapter: Let's train! Jiraiya's research! xD


	10. Let's train!

Summery: Naruto comes back from his long training with Jiraiya. Sadly for the leaf village, hanging out with Jiraiya had some big consequences...

Chapter 10. Let's train! Jiraiya's research!

Again, hello to all my readers xD There's something special about this chapter... It's the 10th chapter! :P I hope you all still like the story, because well I would feel very bad If I was ruining it xD So warn me when I am ruining it ok? XD I guess that was all I had to say xD

So enjoy the chapter now =D

**Last time in Naruto's change:**

"Look, we're here!" Jiraiya suddenly said.

When they looked ahead, their eyes widened in amazement.

"It's beautiful..." Sakura said as she blinked.

"Yeah..." Naruto said.

It was a huge open spot in the forest, with a big waterfall in the middle that lead to a very pure lake. Around it was a big green grassland spread with beautiful flowers.

"And it's very close to a town too." Jiraiya said.

"This is great pervy sage!" Naruto said with a wide smile.

"Glad you kids like it. Now let's immediately start the training, shall we?" Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"Alright! We're finally going to train!" Naruto shouted in excitement as he rushed to the open spot, followed by Sakura and Jiraiya who smirked deviously.

'It's time for my research...'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura rested her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. 'This training is really hard... No wonder Naruto became so strong last time he went training with Jiraiya.' She looked at Naruto, who was working on cutting the waterfall in half with his wind chakra. He only wore a swimsuit and his body was shining from the sweat caused by the training. Not only that, Naruto's hair and body were wet from the water and his muscles were even more visible then before. It one word he was just 'hot'.

Sakura blushed as she caught herself on staring at Naruto's body the whole time. 'How can I even focus on my training when he's looking like that?' A smirk appeared on her face when an idea suddenly struck her.

She walked towards Naruto and walked on the water as she focused her chakra to her feet. As she came closer she undressed herself, revealing the bikini the wore beneath them. She threw her clothes on the grass behind her as she moved further.

Jiraiya, who was trying to come up with an idea to let them help him with his research, noticed the clothes on the grass. He also noticed Sakura wasn't training on the same spot she was anymore. His eyes searched the area until he saw her standing in nothing but a tight and revealing bikini on the water. His eyes almost popped out of his head as he tried to suppress a nosebleed. 'Such a hot body and she's only a young woman..' He thought as he gazed at her. 'And that fool Naruto doesn't even notice the obvious thing she's trying to seduce him...' A smirk came on Jiraiya's face. 'This is actually a really good story for my next book. Why don't I help Sakura a little bit, to speed things up so I can write about it...' Jiraiya smiled one of his infamous pervy smiles. "Hey Naruto, why don't you spar a little with Sakura, so you can both become stronger together." Jiraiya said loudly, so Naruto would hear him.

Naruto turned around and grinned in reply. "Sure." He looked to the spot he saw Sakura training recently, but when he saw she wasn't there he searched for her with his eyes. He froze when he saw her standing on the water in a _very _hot bikini. He gulped as he gazed at her body.

Sakura noticed his look and grinned. 'Finally he noticed me.' She thought as she decided to take it a step further. She made a bowl of her hands, gathering some water that she let fall over her body like a shower. Now her hair and body were a little wet, making her look even more irresistible in Naruto's eyes then she was before.

Naruto bit on his thong to snap out of the trance she brought him in. He jumped down the place he was standing on at the waterfall and walked to her.

"Hey Sakura, you wanna' spar with me?" He asked her casually. But inside, his heart was racing.

Sakura looked at him, trying to hide her disappointment and smiled. "Sure."

'Alright so that didn't work.. At least I think... Maybe he was just acting like he didn't care..' Sakura thought as she followed Naruto the the earth area.

Sakura stopped walking when Naruto stood still and turned around. "This place will do." He said with a smirk.  
She nodded and they both took their fighting positions. "Don't think I'll go easy on you." Naruto said grinning.

Sakura smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

-x-

Jiraiya sighed. 'They've been going at this for so long now.. When does it finally get interesting?'

Sakura punched Naruto, but he blocked it and kicked her. She hit the ground with a thumb a few feet further.

When Sakura stood up she noticed Naruto was gone. She cursed under her breath as she looked around her. 'He's not there.' She thought as she looked left. 'Not there too..' Her face was now turned to the right. She also checked the other directions, until there was only one place left for him to be hiding...

'Beneath me!' She thought as she send such a powerful punch in the ground that the whole surface was ragged and destroyed.

Naruto was lying between the rocks of the once flat ground as he sweat dropped. "She's really gotten strong.." He mumbled as he stood up.

Sakura smirked. "So there you are."

Jiraiya sweat dropped. 'I better watch it with her.. She's just like a second Tsunade...'

Naruto grinned. "Well let's not waist any time here."

"Your right it's time to end this." Sakura rushed to him and punched him so hard that he flew against a tree, ten feet further.

"Ouch, that really hurts.." Naruto said with a painful look. He was looking to the ground as he suddenly saw two feet. He looked up and saw Sakura smirking at him.

"H-Hi Sakura.." Naruto said with a nervous smile.

"Hello Naruto.." Sakura said with a face that really made Naruto afraid.

She bend down and looked like she was going to hit him with her finger, like Tsunade did when she met Naruto.

Naruto gulped. 'She's not really going to??' He thought nervously and he quickly closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes when he suddenly felt Sakura's lips kissing his forehead. He blinked three times and then he grinned his foxy gin.

Sakura grinned back at him as she reached out her hand.

Naruto gladly took it and Sakura pulled him to his feet. "I guess grandma Tsunade told you all about it?" He asked smirking.

Sakura giggled. "Well I am training under her. She told me lots of story's about you."

"Is that so?" Naruto asked as he raised his eyebrows.

Sakura's face became emotionless as her eyes saw something.. "Yeah.. I know everything about it... Even more then you know about it.. And I know everything about you.." Sakura said softly. Then she turned around and began to walk away.

"If that was right, you wouldn't let your guard down." Naruto said as he send a punch flying towards her.

Sakura grabbed a hold of his arm, throwing Naruto over her shoulder to the ground.

Naruto landed flat on his back as he looked up at the face of Sakura.

"Like I said. I know all about you." Sakura said with a sad face. Then she turned around and walked away.

'What's wrong with her? And what did she meant by that? What did she know that he didn't knew?' Naruto thought as he looked at Sakura who was walking away. He didn't understand any of it..

Sakura tried to suppress the tears she felt welling up in her eyes. 'Why did I had to think of that now? I didn't even told him about it... And I never told him how it worries me... '

-x-

Naruto sighed as he left himself fall on the grass. Sakura didn't talk to him since what happened. And hell, he wasn't even sure what exactly happened. She suddenly got sad and walked away from him. He knew it had a connection to grandma Tsunade somehow, but he didn't come any further. He wanted to just ask Sakura about it, but something was holding him back. He took the necklace he won from the bet with grandma Tsunade in his hand and held it in the sunlight, so it shined brightly. He thought she was looking at his necklace for a moment. 'Did it had something to do with it?' Naruto thought as he studied it. Then he dropped the necklace and put his hand under his head. "No, that's not it.." He closed his eyes and felt his mind drift away as he slowly dozed off to sleep...

Meanwhile someone stared at him from the shadows... Waiting.... But for what?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was another chapter xD Sorry it was so short xD Well anyway.. I got a review about plot devices. I'm dutch so I didn't knew what it was so I searched it on Google. And that person was right xD I really suck at plot devices xD But hey I'm new with writing, I'm doing a pretty good job for being new with it right? :S But now I'm going to work on my plot devices too xD Did I make a good start, learning to write it? :S A plot? :S Are you confused? XD then I think I done it well lol xD You'll find out later what Sakura's talking about xD

Review please ^^


	11. Hidden in the shadows!

Summery: Naruto comes back from his long training with Jiraiya. Sadly for the leaf village, hanging out with Jiraiya had some big consequences...

Chapter 11. Hidden in the shadows! The truth behind the necklace!

Hello everyone =D I took a look at how many reviews I got and I almost fainted! XD No just kidding, but wow I never had so many reviews ^^ Looks like my writing is going to good way =) I will become a good writer some day, so just keep following my story's alright? ^^ I'm also trying to become so good at this language that I can speak and write it as good as dutch ^^ But really, becoming a writer is my dream. I write poems, lyrics and story's. =) I'm new with the story writing, but I'll get there ^^

Enjoy the chapter and please review afterwards. =D

P.s. This story is going to have some more depth in it. At least, I'll try xD Oh and in parts of this chapter, I'll take you back in the past. xD When it's in the past the text is like this: _Like this, like this xD _

P.P.S. Alright finally a really big chapter xD It's to make up for the short chapter before this one. xD

**Last time in Naruto's change:**

Naruto sighed as he left himself fall on the grass. Sakura didn't talk to him since what happened. And hell, he wasn't even sure what exactly happened. She suddenly got sad and walked away from him. He knew it had a connection to grandma Tsunade somehow, but he didn't come any further. He wanted to just ask Sakura about it, but something was holding him back. He took the necklace he won from the bet with grandma Tsunade in his hand and held it in the sunlight, so it shined brightly. He thought she was looking at his necklace for a moment. 'Did it had something to do with it?' Naruto thought as he studied it. Then he dropped the necklace and put his hands under his head. "No, that's not it.." He closed his eyes and felt his mind drift away as he slowly dozed off to sleep...

Meanwhile someone stared at him from the shadows... Waiting.... But for what?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura's chin rested on her hands as she gazed at the campfire before her. Jiraiya already went to get some sleep in his tent and Naruto.. Actually, she didn't know where Naruto was. She stood up and went looking for him. A few seconds later she saw him lying on the grass, sleeping. Sakura smiled softly. 'That Naruto...' She walked to him and kneeled next to him. Her eyes moved over his body, until they rested at his necklace. She couldn't help but worry about it as she softly stroke the necklace with her finger. It had been bothering her from the day she decided to follow Naruto and Jiraiya. She never let anyone notice, and actually she didn't thought about it for a single second. When she was around Naruto... Well he just made her forget about all the bad things... That was one of the reasons she admired him so much. But when she saw the necklace.. The feeling of fear struck her again. The fear to lose Naruto...

-x-

"_Where do you think your going to?" Startled by the sudden voice, Sakura turned around to see Tsunade standing there. It was dark outside and Sakura was about to follow Jiraiya and Naruto. _

"_Tsunade.. I-I..." Sakura stuttered. _

_Tsunade smirked. "You didn't actually thought you could leave without me finding out about it, now did you? I'm the hokage and since your my student I know everything about you._

_Sakura hung her head down in defeat. "I just couldn't stand it.. The thought of missing him again for so long.." She said quietly. A single tear rolled down her face._

"_Sakura.. Don't worry, I'm not going to stop you.." Tsunade said with a serious voice._

_Sakura looked up at Tsunade with big eyes. "W-What? Really? B-but why?" She stuttered._

_Tsunade smiled softly. "I think you know why.. It's for the same reason you decided to follow him.."_

_Sakura blushed slightly. "Oh..." Was all she could say._

"_Sakura... Have I ever told you about the day I met Naruto?" Tsunade suddenly asked._

_Sakura thought for a moment. "No, not really no.."_

_Tsunade looked up at the sky as she sighed. "Well there's something you should now before you leave..."_

_Sakura's eyes widened. "Something I should now? About Naruto, you mean?"_

_Tsunade nodded. The serious look on her face didn't go away._

"_When I met him he was a small irritating and loud mouthed boy with no brains at all. He certainly changed, except for his dream of becoming hokage some day... I still remember the look on his face as he said exactly the same words as my little brother and the love of my life..... They look so much alike..." _

_Sakura blinked and looked at Tsunade confused. "Your little brother and the.. Love of your life? Tsunade you never even told me you had a little brother. I don't understand any of this.."_

_Tsunade sighed as she smiled a faint smile. She sat down on a bench close to her and patted the sport next to her. Sakura walked to her and sat down._

"_When I met Naruto.. He reminded me so much of my little brother and the man I grew to love.. They.. They both died years ago.."_

"_I'm so sorry.." Sakura said quietly._

_Tsunade smiled softly. "It's alright.. It hurt me a lot, but seeing Naruto.. It's like being with them again, so I don't have to miss them that much... I never told him, but he's really like a little brother to me.. Maybe that's why I'm being so hard on him.. Because I need him to fulfill his wish of becoming hokage... I set my hopes on him.. Maybe if he becomes hokage some day, I'll have fate once again..."_

_Sakura gazed at Tsunade. She never saw this side of her. And that look in her eyes... _

"_I still don't understand Tsunade..What exactly happened to your brother and the man you loved? And have fate in what?"_

_Tsunade clutched her hands. "How they died? .. My little brother died in the war.. After that day, I proposed my idea to the hokage, of putting a medical ninja in every team.. But he said it would cost to much time and work... Then **he **stood up and said I was right.. After that we slowly fell in love with each other.. I gave him the necklace I gave my brother on his twelfth birthday.. He died the day after that... And shortly after I gave him the necklace he... He died on a mission.. Right in front of me.. I tried my best to heal him, but he.. He.."_

_Sakura lied her hand on Tsunade's shoulder as Tsunade sobbed quietly. "That must have been hard.." _

_Tsunade wiped some tears away. "You wanted to know what I lost my fate in? Well I lost my fate in dreams.. I didn't believe they could come true anymore.. My brother and love shared the dream of becoming hokage to protect the village from any harm.. But they both died.. If Naruto would become hokage.. If he would survive.. Then maybe I'll believe again.. I know it's wrong to put so much weight on his shoulders but..."_

"_But there's something about him that makes people put there hopes on him." Sakura said with a soft smile on her face._

_Tsunade looked at Sakura with big eyes for a moment. Then she smiled back. "Exactly.."_

"_But why did you tell me this now?" Sakura asked._

_Tsunade's smile faded as soon as it came. "It's about the necklace I gave him..." _

_-x-_

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden sound. She looked at Naruto who began to wake up.

Naruto opened his eyes and as he sat up he yawned. Then he looked at Sakura. "Sakura? Were you spying on me?" He said as he narrowed his eyes.

Sakura sweat dropped. 'I can't believe how someone so cute when asleep can be so... Annoying when he's awake..' She thought as she smacked him on his head. "Off course not you goof!"

"What did you do that for?" Naruto said as he hold the place on his head she smacked him.

Sakura turned around with an angry look on her face. "That's for saying I was spying on you."

"Sheesh, I just asked.." Naruto said. "What were you doing then?"

Sakura flinched slightly. 'I can't tell him about it.. At least not yet.. Maybe some day..'

She turned around and smiled nervously. "Oh nothing I just went here to wake you up, that's all. Your going to catch a cold if you sleep outside."

Naruto off course didn't buy it. But he was too tired to let her explain herself. "Whatever.." He mumbled as he lay back down on the grass.

Sakura sighed. "You never listen, do you?" Then she smiled and lay down next to him.

Naruto looked at her from the corners of his eyes. He grinned widely. "You really do know me Sakura."

Sakura smirked. "I told you so." Then she closed her eyes, relaxing her body.

Naruto's eyes catched a beautiful little flower next to his right side. He picked it and turned on his side, facing Sakura.

Sakura opened her right eye and looked in the grinning face of Naruto, who was holding a beautiful flower in his hand. She now opened both of her eyes and sat up.

Naruto held the flower out for her. "Here you go."

Sakura smiled at him as she took the flower from him. A pink tint spread over her cheeks. "Thank you.. It's beautiful.." She said quietly as she looked at the flower. 'Naruto changed in so many ways... He's even more mature now..'

Sakura's eyes widened when Naruto suddenly took the hand she was holding the flower with in his own hand. Their eyes met and they both leaned in for a soft and sweet kiss.

Naruto suddenly pulled back. He was smiling nervously. "I'm sorry, I didn't knew what came over me.." He muttered.

Sakura couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. 'It's nothing like Naruto to pull away..' She thought as she looked at him.

She wanted to say to him that it was alright. That she wanted nothing but to kiss him and be in his arms forever.. But she just couldn't say it..

"Good night Naruto.." Sakura mumbled as she lay down again, closing her eyes.

Naruto sighed. "Good night Sakura.." He said quietly before he did the same.

A few minutes later they were both asleep.. Not knowing about the person who was still hiding in the shadows...

-x-

"_Now, I can't believe your twelve Nawaki." Tsunade said to her little brother.. "Happy birthday." She said smiling with her eyes closed. _

"_Huh?" Nawaki said as he looked at the present his sister was reaching out to him. _

_He humphed. "Just because your my sister, you don't have to give me presents. I'm not a little kid anymore, you now that?!" And he gave the present back._

_Tsunade didn't took it. "Oh yeah? Your still a kid as far as I'm concerned." Then she straightened her back. "Anyway, whether you are a kid or not, go on and open it. I think your definitely going to like it." She said as she leaned on the railing before her. They were standing on a high building, from where you had a view over the whole Leave Village. Nawaki looked at the present in his hands and opened it. When he opened the box he took a beautiful necklace out. He held It before his face as his eyes widened. "Sister.. Is this what I think it is?" He asked amazed. Tsunade smiled. "Yep. It belonged to our grandfather. The necklace of the first hokage." Nawaki smiled widely and ran to his sister, hugging her tightly. "I love you!" Tsunade hugged him back. "I thought it had more sense for you to have it. I know you had your eye on it for a long time now. Take good care of it." Nawaki pulled back and smiled. "Oh I will and not just the necklace." He said as he looked at the village. "This entire village meant a lot to our grandfather." He put the necklace on. "And I'm gonna' take good care of it." He said. Tsunade looked at her little brother. "Nawaki..." She said amazed. "After all. I'm the grandson of the hokage who build the village in the leaves." Tsunade chuckled. "Remember like you always say, a man never goes back on his word." She said as she walked to him. "Right. And I give my word, I'll follow my grandfather footsteps and be just like him." Then Nawaki turned to the village again and grinned widely. "To be hokage. That is my dream!" Tsunade smiled. "Nawaki, take off you headband. Just for a sec." Tsunade said to him. "Huh?" Said Nawaki as he turned to her. "Go on, take it off. I have one more present I wanna' give you." Tsunade said as she took off his headband. Nawaki looked up at her. "it's a magic charm, to make your dream come true." Tsunade said as she leaned in and kissed him on the forehead. Nawaki looked at her and then he grinned widely. They both laughed..._

_-x-_

Tsunade's thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. "Come in.." She said sadly.

Shizune walked in her office. "Hello Tsunade, I.. Tsunade is something wrong?" Shizune asked when she saw the look on Tsunade's face.

"It's nothing.." Tsunade said as she took a sip of her drink. Shizune frowned. "Come on Tsunade, I know you. Something is bothering you.."

Tsunade sighed. "You can never just leave me be, can you?" She said with annoyance in her voice.

"No, I can't now tell me what's wrong. It looked like you were thinking of something." Shizune said.

Tsunade looked at her drink. "Nawaki..." Was the only thing she said.

Shizune's eyes went big. 'Nawaki?' She came closer. "Were you thinking of that again?" She asked.

Tsunade nodded. "I told Sakura about it... She just had to now.."

"Sakura? Have you seen her? I actually came her, because she's missing." Shizune said.

"Oh she's just training with Naruto and Jiraiya.." Tsunade said.

"Training? With them? Why didn't I know about this?" Shizune said.

"Don't worry so much, she'll be fine. She's a lot stronger then you think she is. And besides.. I had to let her go.. She's the best one for the job.." Tsunade said, who was getting more and more annoyed by Shizune.

"You mean, you send her for _that_? So she's not only there to train, but it's also a secret mission?" Shizune asked as her eyes went big.

"Indeed.." Tsunade said as she took another sip of her drink.

"But Tsunade.. Are you sure she can? I mean.." Shizune muttered.

"Stop wining already. I won't change my mind, now go." Tsunade said irritated.

Shizune let her head hang in defeat. "Alright..." She said quietly as she walked out Tsunade's office.

Tsunade sighed as she rubbed her temples. "I'm counting on you Sakura.." She said to herself. Then her eyelids became heavier... She closed her eyes and fell asleep..

-x-

The person that was hiding in the shadows slowly came closer when he was sure they were asleep. He kneeled next to Naruto and let his eye fall on the necklace he was wearing. An evil smirk came on his face as he moved his hand to the necklace... His eyes widened when Naruto's eyes suddenly shot open and he grabbed the person's wrist. "So I was right. There was someone watching us.." Naruto said with a growl.

"But how? I made sure you were asleep." The person said.

Naruto smirked. "Well I wasn't. I just waited for you to come out."

The person looked with big eyes at Sakura, who suddenly opened her eyes too and sat up.

"Great plan Naruto, It worked perfectly." Sakura said smiling.

"I see your little plan worked Naruto." Said Jiraiya who walked out the tent.

"I don't understand. What's going on here?" The person said.

"You still don't understand?" Jiraiya said smirking. "This was all part of our plan. Letting you think we were sleeping so you would make a move. You were already watching us when we first arrived at this spot, right?"

"This can't be.." The person said. "So the spar between you two??"

Naruto grinned. "Right, that was just to fool you. We were just taking it easy. We're way stronger then we let you think we were. Besides.. I would never let Sakura beat me."

Sakura looked at Naruto angrily. "What did you say?! I can beat you anytime!"

Naruto chuckled. "Why don't you proof it in a serious spar between us, right after we killed this bastard that is.." He looked at the person, who was wearing only black clothes and a black mask like Kakashi did.

Sakura smirked. "Alright, I will."

Jiraiya sweat dropped. 'They don't take anything serious now do they?'

-x-

_It was dark outside. I breathed heavily, because I ran here as fast as I could. Horror was spread over my face. I wanted to go look at him, but Jiraiya stopped me by laying his hand on my shoulder. "No. It's better you don't look Tsunade." He said seriously. Tsunade looked at him. _

_  
"What difference can it make?" Orochimaru said with a false smile. He was leaning against the wall of the building they were at. "The condition the body is in. She won't even be able to recognize her little brother-"_

"_Silence Orochimaru!" Jiraiya cut him off. _

_Orochimaru just smiled. "This is what happens in war.. Shinobi are just left on the battlefield to die.. There are no doctors or healers to help them.." He said as he took something out of his clothes. "It's too bad the boy was so reckless. As if he thought he was invincible.. And the day after receiving such a lovely gift too.." He hold the necklace Tsunade gave him in his hand as he smirked..._

_-x-_

Tsunade slowly opened her eyes. 'Damn, I fell asleep..' She thought. 'I never even thought of it, but how did Orochimaru know so much about Nawaki's death?' She thought with a serious expression on her face.

She didn't knew somewhere in the darkness Orochimaru was talking about the exact thing Tsunade was wondering about...

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

What's the connection between Orochimaru and Nawaki's death? =0 And what's all that stuff about the necklace and a secret mission? And then there's a mysterious man wearing a mask too =0 This can't get any stranger, can it? =0 xD Review please =)


	12. Identity revealed!

Summery: Naruto comes back from his long training with Jiraiya. Sadly for the leaf village, hanging out with Jiraiya had some big consequences...

Chapter 12. Identity revealed! The second necklace!

Hello again =D I hope you are all liking my story so far ^^ Before reading this chapter please read this **message!** =) I'm writing another story next to this one, to become better at writing plots. Since I started kind of late with it in this story xD Don't worry I wont write more then two story's at the same time and I will update this story faster =) But I would really be grateful if you would all read the story when the first chapter arrives.. =) The story will be named: **Bonds.** I got the idea when I watched the second Shippuden movie, named bonds. I hope you'll all like it ^^ I will announce when the first chapter is there in this story =) It's probably there when I publish the next chapter of this story =D

Now enjoy Naruto's change ^^

**Last time in Naruto's change:**

Tsunade slowly opened her eyes. 'Damn, I fell asleep..' She thought. 'I never even thought of it, but how did Orochimaru know so much about Nawaki's death?' She thought with a serious expression on her face.

She didn't knew somewhere in the darkness Orochimaru was talking about the exact thing Tsunade was wondering about...

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto grinned. "Now let's see who's under that mask." He said and he quickly pulled the mask off.

Everyone gazed with shocked eyes at the person under the mask. "Kabuto!" They all said at the same time.

Kabuto smirked. "I guess you found me out, huh?" He quickly punched Naruto to the ground and jumped further away from them.

"What are you doing here? Is it the necklace you want?" Naruto said angrily as he stood back up.

"Your such a fool. Do you really think I'm going to tell you?" Kabuto said with an evil grin.

"You have no choice. It's three against one. Your outnumbered." Said Jiraiya.

Kabuto smirked. "I guess I am, but that doesn't matter. I won't betray lord Orochimaru."

Kabuto thought back of what Orochimaru told him to do...

-x-

"_Kabuto dear.. I want you to do something for me." Orochimaru said with his infamous smile. _

"_What is it lord Orochimaru?" I said. They were at Orochimaru's hideout._

"_You know the necklace Tsunade wore? The one she gave to Naruto?" Said Orochimaru._

_I nodded. "Yes you have told me about it. You said the necklace belonged to the first hokage himself and that it's a treasure that is worth very much. You also said there are only two of them in the whole world."_

"_Indeed. But I haven't told you everything yet." Orochimaru said. "The necklaces were made by the first hokage and his best friend. Only his friend betrayed the first and left Konoha. He was pure evil.. Isn't that ironic?" _

_I smirked. "I guess it is.." _

"_The necklaces were like the creator. So eventually there were two necklaces. An evil one and a good one.. And they both have their own power." Orochimaru told me._

"_So? You want me to get you both necklaces?" I said._

_Orochimaru laughed falsely. "No Kabuto.. You see.. I have already got a necklace in my possession." He took something out of his clothes. A beautiful necklace, similar to the one Naruto has was in his hand. _

"_But Tsunade got the necklace from the first hokage. The 'good' one. So you have the evil one. Why do you want the other one?" I asked, not understanding any of it._

_Orochimaru chuckled. "No Kabuto, this is the necklace of the first hokage... I switched them a long time ago." _

"_How?" I asked. _

"_Don't worry yourself Kabuto.. I'll explain everything." Orochimaru said._

_-x-_

Kabuto smirked. "Don't worry Orochimaru. I won't fail you. Even if it means fighting them by myself."

Meanwhile Orochimaru was sitting in his chair at his hideout. Thinking back of what he told Kabuto..

-x-

_I watched over his death body and grinned at the sight of it. 'That poor Tsunade.. Losing her little brother a day after his twelfth birthday. He took the necklace around the body's neck. "The necklace of the first hokage..." He said with an evil smirk on his face. He took a necklace out of his clothes that looked exactly the same. He put the necklace of the first hokage in his clothes and walked out of the building. When he walked out he saw Jiraiya and Tsunade running towards him. Tsunade wanted to walk in the building, but Jiraiya stopped her. "No. It's better you don't look Tsunade." He said to her._

_I smirked. "What difference can it make?" I said with a false smile as I leaned against the wall of the building we were at. "The condition the body is in. She won't even be able to recognize her little brother-"_

"_Silence Orochimaru!" Jiraiya cut me off. _

_I smiled, but I wanted to kill the bastard for cutting me off. "This is what happens in war.. Shinobi are just left on the battlefield to die.. There are no doctors or healers to help them.." I said as I took the **evil **necklace out of my clothes. "It's too bad the boy was so reckless. As if he thought he was invincible.. And the day after receiving such a lovely gift too.." I said holding the necklace Tsunade gave him in my hand. _

_Tsunade immediately took it from me. 'Perfect, she fell for it.. Now she has the necklace of evil..'_

_-_x-

_Kabuto smirked. "You sure are evil lord Orochimaru.. But what can the necklace do?"_

_I smirked back proudly. "It's very simple Kabuto. You can control the person who wears it, by wearing the other necklace. But for it to work, you have to wear the necklace of evil yourself and let the person you want to control wear the good necklace." I said._

_Kabuto smiled. "I think I understand now. You want me to change the necklace Naruto wears with this one so you can control him, and that means you can control the kyuubi inside his body."_

"_Very clever Kabuto." I said with a smirk. _

_-x-_

Orochimaru grinned to himself. "If this works out well, I will control Naruto in no time.. And when I don't need him anymore, I just.. Kill him.." Then he laughed deviously.

He didn't notice the pierce black eyes watching him from the shadows...

-x-

_Tsunade sighed. 'Please don't fail me Sakura..' She thought as she sat behind her desk. She was looking in some old documents to find more information about Orochimaru. "There's a missing piece here.. If I could just find out what the missing piece is, then maybe I could find out what Orochimaru is planning..." She said to herself. Suddenly she found an old scroll between the documents. "What is this?" _

_Tsunade opened the scroll and her eyes widened. "T-This is.. Impossible..." She said in shock._

"_Shizune!" Tsunade shouted. A second later, Shizune came running in. "What is it Tsunade?" _

"_I need you to do something for me.." Tsunade said.._

-x-

"Where is it Kabuto?" Sakura suddenly asked.

Kabuto gave her a death glare. 'How does she know about the necklace? Did Tsunade found out?'

"Sakura? What are you talking about?" Naruto said confused. Jiraiya was also confused.

Sakura ignored them. She looked straight in Kabuto's eyes. "Give it to me."

Kabuto smirked. "Like I will.." He scowled. 'This is going wrong. I better head back to Orochimaru and infrom him right away...'

Naruto ran to Kabuto, but Kabuto grinned and suddenly he vanished into smoke.

"Where did the bastard go?!" Naruto said angrily as he cursed under his breath.

Sakura sighed. 'That didn't work out.. But I won't fail you Tsunade..'

"Naruto.. He's gone.. Let's just stay focused and train meanwhile." Jiraiya said.

Naruto nodded slowly. 'What does Orochimaru want with my necklace?'

Sakura smiled. "Oh and Naruto.. Let's spar..." She said as she winked at him.

Naruto smirked. "Oh yeah I almost forgot. But this time I won't go easy on you.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who's the person eavesdropping on Orochimaru? =0 Who is going to win during the sparring session? =0 And what the hell is going on here? XD Find out by reading every chapter heheh.. =)

P.s.

Sorry for the very short chapter =S I'll try making the next chapter longer =)

But I hope you did like the chapter xD More pieces are falling together, right? =)

P.P.S. **This is important =0 **Is anyone perhaps good at writing summary's? XD I think my summery I kind a bad. Don't you? =S Maybe someone can help me with it? ^^

Please review =D


	13. A bet!

Summery: Naruto comes back from his long training with Jiraiya. Sadly for the leaf village, hanging out with Jiraiya had some big consequences...

Chapter 13. A dare! Sakura VS Naruto!

Hello everyone =D The first chapter of my new story: Bonds. Is there ^^ I hope you will all read it. =)

**Summery of my new story:**

Sakura leaves Konoha and joins Orochimaru just like Sasuke. But for what reason? Sasuke meets a mysterious girl at Orochimaru's place. Who is she? And how does she know his name? Meanwhile Naruto is struggling with himself. Now he has to bring two of his friends back to Konoha... Can love bring them all together again?

Don't worry I will keep updating this one. :P Last days I've been quite busy, but I'll finish the story so please be patient. =)

Enjoy the next chapter which is by the way sort of a filler chapter xD This is a chapter with mostly Naruto and Sakura romance stuff like the first ehh seven? Chapters xD.

Review after reading please =D That way I'll update sooner =P

Oh and by the way. :P Last time I checked I had 60 reviews =0 Thank you all very much! ^^

**Last time in Naruto's change:**

Sakura smiled. "Oh and Naruto.. Let's spar..." She said as she winked at him.

Naruto smirked. "Oh yeah I almost forgot. But this time I won't go easy on you.."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura smirked. "I wouldn't take it any other way."

Jiraiya stepped sidewards, trying to get away without them noticing with a perverted smile on his face.

"Where are you going pervy sage?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya sweat dropped. 'Well that's not working.. Ah well, like they care..' He thought as he smiled nervously.

"I ehh.. I'm going to do some research in the nearby town.."

Sakura looked at them as she put her hands on her hips. "I don't understand. What do you mean by research?"

Now Naruto was the one who sweat dropped. "Sakura, I already told you. You don't want to know."

Sakura humphed. "Fine..."

Jiraiya smiled. "Now I'm off. By!" And he vanished into smoke.

Naruto grinned. "Well at least we're alone now.."

Sakura blushed. "Ehh... Yeah..." Was all she said.

A pleased smirk appeared on Naruto's face. He walked to her and pulled her against him.

Sakura's blush deepened. "Naruto, what are you doing? This isn't sparring!"

Naruto, who had began softly kissing her neck stopped and chuckled. "Sorry about that. But it was hard enough to not take you right here when pervy sage wasn't away yet." He said the last part huskily in her ear.

Sakura felt more and more heat rising to her face. 'Ah well.. This way I can make him forget all about what he wanted me to tell him. He can't find out about my mission.. So let's distract him!' Sakura smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck. She softly brushed her lips along Naruto's lips as she pulled him closer.

Naruto gasped and savaged her lips, kissing her passionately.

Sakura pulled away and put her finger on his mouth. "First you have to beat me..."

Naruto looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean?" He asked her. He had a hungrily look in his eyes. He wanted her...

Sakura smiled seductively at him. "We're going to spar now.. And _only _when you can beat me. You can have me..."

Naruto gulped. Then he smirked confidently. "In one condition.." He said.

"What is that?" Sakura asked.

Naruto grinned. "Let's make it a dare. If I beat you, I can do with you whatever I want for three days, including this day. You'll be my slave..."

Sakura clenched her fists and humphed. "Fine.. But if I win it is the other way around.."

Naruto thought for a moment and then he smirked again. "Deal."

"Alright, deal." Sakura said. "Now let's begin.."

-x-

"Lord Orochimaru.. I'm sorry." Kabuto said as he kneeled before Orochimaru.

Orochimaru scowled. "So you failed?" He asked.

Kabuto nodded. "That pink-haired girl.. She knew about the necklace. I don't know how much she knows-"

Orochimaru cut him off. "I see... So that's why you failed?"

"Yes, but not only that. They found me out and.. Well they tricked me. It was three against one and Jiraiya was one of them. I couldn't switch the necklaces.. But please give me another change..."

"I don't know.. Maybe I'll let Sasuke do it.. I'll let you know when I made my decision." Orochimaru said.

Kabuto scowled. "Fine.. But lord Orochimaru... If I may ask.. How did you get that necklace?"

Orochimaru smirked. "It was a present.."

"Who gave it to you?" Kabuto said amazed.

"My grandfather.." Orochimaru said.

"Who was your grandfather?" Kabuto asked.

Orochimaru smirked. "I already told you about him.."

Kabuto's eyes widened. "So the first hokage's friend, who made the necklace was..?"

"Indeed.. He was my grandfather.." Orochimaru said as he looked at Kabuto with a false smile...

-x-

Sakura ran towards Naruto and punched him, but Naruto catched her fist with his hand, wrapping his hand around it.

"I won't lose!" Sakura said angrily, thinking of the stuff Naruto could make her do when she would lose. 'Damn I shouldn't have said yes..' She thought as she tried to hit another blow.

Naruto saw her other fist coming and easily catched it with his other hand.

"You can't beat me when I'm fighting seriously." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Let me go!" Sakura said angrily.

"No." Naruto said playfully as he pushed her to the ground, lying on top of her.

"Bastard." Sakura said as she narrowed her eyes. "What are you trying to do?"

"What? I'm just having a little fun here." Naruto said with a chuckle.

Sakura was now very angry and rolled them over so she was lying on top of him.

She smiled. "I'm going to kick your ass.."

Naruto grinned. "You wish.."

Suddenly Sakura was pulled off Naruto. She looked behind her. Two of Naruto's clones were holding her arms.

She looked at the real Naruto. "When did you?"

Naruto chuckled. "Already before the spar..."

Sakura struggled, trying to get loose out of the clones grip.

"I hate you dammit!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto grinned as he stood up. "You don't hate me Sakura.." He moved his face to her ear.

"You just want me.." He whispered.

Sakura felt chills in her body as Naruto's hot breath tickled her ear.

"If you mean I want to kill you, then your right!" Sakura said angrily.

Sakura looked at Naruto questioningly when he suddenly released the clone jutsu.

"Fine.. I let you go, now try to beat me. But I will fight back." Naruto said.

Sakura smirked. "Finally." She ran to him and kicked him, but Naruto blocked it with his arm.

Then he punched her so she was flying against a tree.

Naruto's eyes went big. "Sakura! Shit, I overdid it a little there!" He quickly ran to where Sakura was lying against the tree.

Sakura humphed. "I'm alright, I won't lose that easily!" She quickly stood up, but immediately fell to the ground when she felt the pain in her body.

When Naruto wanted to get closer, Sakura threw a kunai knife to him. Naruto quickly grabbed a kunai knife out of his pocket bag and threw it against Sakura's kunai, sending it in another direction.

"Don't stop fighting, I'm not done yet." Sakura said.

Naruto sighed and came closer again.

Sakura saw it and quickly got up, running to him with another kunai in her hand.

Naruto also grabbed another kunai knife and blocked her attack.

They fought like this for some time.

Naruto saw Sakura's kunai coming closer and he blocked it with his own.

Sakura's eyes widened when Naruto suddenly vanished. She gasped when there was suddenly a kunai knife against her throat.

"You lose.." Naruto whispered in her ear.

'How did he get behind me?' Sakura thought as she breathed heavily. They've been going at it for some time now and she was beginning to feel exhausted. But Naruto didn't seemed to be tired at all. 'That damn chakra of him..' Sakura thought angrily.

She dropped her kunai to the ground. "Why couldn't I beat you?" She asked with a scowl.

Naruto smirked. "I wasn't trying the other day and besides.. If I want something, I keep going until I get it.. And I wanted to win this dare of ours.."

Sakura flinched slightly. 'Dammit I forgot about that.. '

Naruto put his kunai away in his pocket and pulled her against him, taking in her scent.

Sakura felt her breathing get heavier as he began kissing her shoulder.

Then Naruto stopped kissing her. "So your my slave for the next three days, including this day.. What should I let you do..."

Sakura froze. 'Please no humiliation..' She thought.

Naruto smiled widely. "I know.. "

Sakura gulped....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm so mean stopping the chapter at this point xD If you all review then I'll update faster heheh.. xD

I hope you all liked the 'filler' chapter xD

*Looks with puppy eyes* review please =P

**Sakura: Naruto, I'm getting you back for whatever your going to do!**

**Naruto: Let's see you try...**

**Sakura: Don't worry, I will.. **

And please read my new story: Bonds =D


	14. Resist temptation!

Summery: Naruto comes back from his long training with Jiraiya. Sadly for the leaf village, hanging out with Jiraiya had some big consequences...

Chapter 14. Resist temptation! ! An embarrassing moment!

Hi there =P Thanks for the reviews again xD Your all so sweet ^^ Gosh this really is my favorite story along with my new story: Bonds. By the way most people voted for Sakura & Naruto to be together in that story. I you don't want that then you better review that story to tell me xD

Now enjoy a 'hot' xD chapter =P

Oh and the** second chapter** of Bonds is there too ^^

**Last time in Naruto's change:**

She dropped her kunai to the ground. "Why couldn't I beat you?" She asked with a scowl.

Naruto smirked. "I wasn't trying the other day and besides.. If I want something, I keep going until I get it.. And I wanted to win this dare of ours.."

Sakura flinched slightly. 'Dammit I forgot about that.. '

Naruto put his kunai away in his pocket and pulled her against him, taking in her scent.

Sakura felt her breathing get heavier as he began kissing her shoulder.

Then Naruto stopped kissing her. "So your my slave for the next three days, including this day.. What should I let you do..."

Sakura froze. 'Please no humiliation..' She thought.

Naruto smiled widely. "I know.. "

Sakura gulped....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Take off your top.." Naruto said with a smirk.

Sakura's eyes widened. "W-What?" She said as she blushed furiously.

Naruto grinned. "You heard me. Take off your top.. Slave.." He said playfully as he came closer.

Sakura felt heat rise to her face. "Are you crazy? I'm not going to do that you perv!" She shouted as she crossed her arms before her chest.

"Yes you are.. You lost and now you are going to do everything I want. You agreed, now your my slave.." Naruto said with a confident smile.

Sakura humphed and looked the other way, trying to hide her blush. (Yeah right like that works xD )

Naruto noticed it and chuckled. "Getting shy, Sakura?"

Sakura twitched. 'He's so.. Annoying. And hot and gorgeous and handsome and.. Wait what am I thinking?!!' Sakura took a few step backward.

Naruto took a step forward whenever Sakura moved away from him. "Don't let me wait all day.. I have lots of things in my mind that I'm going to let you do..." He said with an evil smirk.

Sakura cursed under her breath as she felt a tree against her back. 'Damn it I can't move further..' She thought as she looked nervously at Naruto, who was coming closer every second.

"What's wrong? Maybe need some help? Is that it?" Naruto said huskily as he stood still before her, putting one of his hands above her head on against the tree. Sakura was trapped.

Sakura gulped quietly as she looked up in Naruto's lustful eyes. She was feeling _really_ uncomfortable now. "Ehh.. heheh.." Sakura laughed nervously.

Naruto smirked and played with a lock of her hair. "What's wrong?"

Sakura blushed. "Can't you think of something else to let me do?" She begged him.

Naruto grinned widely. "Alright. Let's do it like this. You get one hour to seduce me. If I break, then you don't have to be my slave. But if I won't break.. You'll have to do everything without hesitating or complaining. "

Sakura smirked. 'Great. I was already planning on seducing him, I even brought some stuff along..' She smirked evilly. "Fine. Wait here, I'm going to change.." She whispered in his ear.

Naruto gazed at her as she walked to their tent. 'Change into what?' He thought with a blush.

Sakura picked something out of her bag when she walked in their tent. She smirked. 'This should work..' She thought as she began to undress. She put the clothes on that she picked out her bag. It was a very shortcut top without sleeves or straps. It was so tight that It stayed in place. It was a very revealing top. She also wore a skirt, that was also very short. A little _too _short. She put on her high heels, did her hair and make-up and then she walked outside the tent.

Naruto gulped when he saw her walking to him as she swayed her hips in a very seductive way.

She smiled at him. "Hi..." She whispered seductively when she reached him.

Naruto smiled at her. "Hi.. You look eh... I mean.. "

Sakura grinned. "I look what?" She whispered in his ear.

Naruto blushed. 'Hot, sexy, stunning...' He thought, but he didn't said anything.

Sakura smirked. 'This is easy..' She thought as she pushed Naruto to the ground.

Naruto gulped again. 'If It goes on like this I'll lose.. Ok think.. Wait I know!" He smirked thinking of his evil plan. He picked a kunai knife out of his pocket and threw it behind Sakura, without her noticing he threw it.

Sakura heard something land behind her. She turned around and saw the kunai knife stuck in the ground. She bend over and picked it up. 'What is this doing here?'

"Nice thong." Naruto said with an evil smirk.

"W-What?" Sakura said. Then she noticed what happened. Her skirt was so short that when she bend over, he thong was clearly visible from where Naruto was lying.

She blushed furiously and quickly stood back up, straightening her skirt.

'That was too easy.. She's already shy again.' Naruto thought grinning. He grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her on his body to the ground. Then he rolled them over, so he was lying on top of her.

Sakura's blushed wouldn't fade. And it only became redder when Naruto pushed his lips on hers.

She couldn't think clearly anymore and kissed him back eagerly. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and Sakura moved her hands over his upper body, softly moaning against his lips. Naruto moved on hand to her head and ran his fingers through her hair, causing Sakura to moan loader. He slid his hand under her skirt. Suddenly he stopped and smiled against her lips. Sakura looked at Naruto who pulled back and stood up.

"You lose." He said with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Huh?" Sakura asked confused.

Naruto chuckled. "The time is over. I didn't break."

Sakura's eyes widened. Then she stood up angrily. "You tricked me!" She shouted angrily, but she was mostly embarrassed that she totally forgot about what she was supposed to do.

Naruto smirked deviously. "Now where were we... Oh yeah I remember. Oh and Sakura, don't forget. You can't complain or anything. Now take off your top."

Sakura gave him a death glare as she moved her hands to her top. "Fuck you. You bastard." She said angrily as she began to move her top up.

"I don't care how you call me.. I win.." Naruto said grinning evilly.

Sakura humphed. "I like the old you much more." She said and then she pulled her top over her head, throwing it on the ground next to her.

Naruto smirked, since she was now only in a very short skirt and a pink laced bra.

He walked to her and pulled her to him as he moved his face to her ear. "Yeah right, face it. You love the new me.." He whispered.

Sakura shivered. 'Damn his voice is sexy like that...' She felt heat rise to her face when she remembered she wasn't wearing her top anymore. When she felt Naruto's hand moving to her bra, she squeaked and pulled away, crossing her arms before her chest.

Naruto smirked. "Let's see.. What shall I make you do now.. Maybe let you take off your bra too?" He said playfully.

Sakura's eyes widened. She took a step backward, blushing in a deep shade of red. "Please don't.."

Naruto chuckled. "Fine.. "

Sakura let out the breath she didn't knew she was holding. 'Thank god.. '

Naruto turned around and walked away as he rubbed his hand over his neck. "It was a long day.. Sakura why don't you give me a nice massage?" Naruto said as he looked at her over his shoulder, smiling.

Sakura clenched her fists. "Fine.. It's not like I have a choice.." She said annoyed as she followed Naruto.

"Wait here, I'll be back in a minute." Naruto said and he walked inside the tent.

A minute later he came out. Sakura gulped when she saw he was totally naked, except for the towel wrapped around his waist. She blushed.

Naruto smirked. "What? You can't give me a proper massage with me wearing my clothes, can you?" He said as he threw the mattress he was holding on the ground. He laid down on his stomach, relaxing his muscles.

"Ok you can begin now.." He said with a chuckle.

Sakura sighed. "Can I first put my top back on?"

Naruto smirked evilly. "Oh yeah about that. Take your skirt off."

Sakura gasped at him. "What?!"

Naruto laughed. "What? I want a _hot _massage."

Sakura gritted her teeth and pulled down her skirt. Now she only wore here 'hot' underwear.

She shivered feeling a cold breeze against her bare skin. She sighed and sat down next to Naruto, beginning to massage his back.

Naruto groaned in pleasure. "That feels good..."

Sakura couldn't help but smirk. "Oh does it?"

Naruto nodded. "Lower please.." He said huskily.

Sakura obeyed and moved her hands to his lower back.

"Lower.." Naruto mumbled into the mattress.

Sakura froze for a second. 'Where is this going to?'

"Lower Sakura." Naruto said in a almost demanding tone.

Sakura bit her lower lip as she moved her hands to _just _above his towel.

Naruto shuddered in pleasure. "Damn your good at this Sakura.."

Sakura smiled. Suddenly she felt a big urge to play with him a little bit. She went sitting on Naruto's back, with a leg on each side of his body and bend down, so her breasts were touching his back.

Naruto looked behind him from the corner of his eyes at Sakura who's face came closer.

"Sakura what are you do-" Naruto stopped talking when Sakura suddenly began to nip on his earlobe.

He moaned as he tried to get her off his back, so he could lie on top of her.

Sakura smirked deviously as she pressed him against the mattress.

Naruto normally could easily get her off him, but he felt his body go limp when she licked his ear.

Finally he got his strength back and rolled them over, so he was lying on top of her.

"You better not play with me like that." Naruto said huskily.

Sakura smiled evilly at him. "You mean this?" She said seductively as she rolled them over and began kissing his bare chest.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "I warn you Sakura. If you go on like this I'll take you right here, right now." He said in a low voice.

Sakura pulled back and looked at him. Then she smiled confidently. "Let's see you try.." She said seductively as she kissed his neck.

Naruto moaned and rolled them over, pinning her hands above her head. "I warned you." He said before he captured her lips, kissing her hungrily.

Sakura moaned softly against his lips, but even so she struggled, trying to get lose from his grip. She wanted him, but she also wanted to play around with him. And she wasn't going to lose again.

Naruto laid down on her with all his weight and pressed her down even more. He kissed her passionately and then began to lick her bottom lip, wanting entrance in her mouth.

Even so she wanted to play with him, Sakura parted her lips.

Sakura gasped when Naruto suddenly moved his hand to her bra and unclasped it. She pushed him away and put her arms before her chest.

Naruto looked at her as he breathed heavily. Then he smirked. "I warned you, didn't I?"

Sakura quickly clasped her bra. "Shut up." She mumbled.

Naruto moved to her and looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Now don't be mad at me.. Wait why don't I give you a massage to make up for it?" He said smiling.

Sakura bit her lip. "I don't know.."

"Come on.." Naruto said smiling warmly at her.

She sighed. "Fine.." She walked inside the tent and a second later she came back. She had a towel wrapped around her naked body.

Naruto patted on the mattress and Sakura laid down on her stomach. Naruto gently moved the towel down to her waist so he could start the massage.

He began to massage her upper back, causing Sakura to moan softly. 'God that really does feel good..' She thought as he pushed her face in the mattress, embarrassed by the moans coming out of her mouth.

Naruto smirked and moved his hands lower and lower.

Sakura bit on her bottom lip as she blushed when she felt his hands moving to the spot, just above her towel. She felt her body become very hot when he touched the towel to move it...

"What the hell?!" Both Sakura and Naruto looked up with startled expressions on their faces. Jiraiya was standing a few feet away gazing at them.

Sakura squeaked and quickly sat up, forgetting that she only had a towel around her waist.

Jiraiya looked at her chest and got a nosebleed. Sakura noticed it and blushed furiously as she screamed. She quickly turned around to ran to her tent, forgetting Naruto was behind her. She crashed into him, sending them both to fall on the ground, with Sakura on top of Naruto..

Sakura who had closed her eyes during the fall, now opened them slowly.

Naruto blushed the deepest shade of red when he felt her breasts against his bare chest.

Sakura also blushed deeply and quickly stood up. She ran inside the tent, leaving a very confused Naruto behind.

'What just happened?' He thought as he sat up. He sweat dropped when he saw Jiraiya had passed out. "Pervert.." He said as he scowled.

Sakura quickly put some clothes on and let herself fall on the bed, covering her face with her hands. 'That was so.. Embarrassing..' She thought as she tried to get her blush to go away.

"Sakura?" A voice behind her said. It was Naruto who came to check on her.

"Go away" Sakura mumbled into the mattress.

Naruto sat down next to her. "No."

Sakura looked up at him. "Why not?" She said angrily.

"Because I l-" Naruto stopped talking immediately when he realized what he was gonna' say to her.

"What?" Sakura asked confused.

"Nothing.." Naruto mumbled. "But this is my tent to and I want to go to sleep.. I just.. Stop worrying about it ok? Let's just act like nothing happened.." Naruto said as he laid down and closed his eyes.

When he felt Sakura's eyes on him, Naruto opened one eye. "What?"

Sakura looked away. "Nothing.." She laid down and went to sleep.

Naruto humphed and also fell asleep...

Meanwhile Jiraiya woke up and scratched the back of his head. "Was I dreaming or did that really happen?" He said to himself as he walked inside his own tent to go to sleep.

When they all slept tightly, someone appeared in the shadows. "Finally, I made it." A voice said as he sneaked towards Naruto and Sakura's tent....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hopefully the chapter wasn't to perverted. XD Except if that is was you all want xD lol xD Please review =D I almost have 70 reviews =D

See ya next time xD


	15. Control of the Kyuubi!

Summary: Naruto comes back from his training with Jiraiya. Sadly for Sakura, Naruto changed into a real pervert. Can she resist his flirting, or will love bloom between them? A story full of romantic, funny & more moments.. Bets, flirting, kissing it's all there!

Chapter 15. Control of the Kyuubi ! Sakura's mission!

Well as you can see I made a new summary for the story =S Should I change it back or not? =S I want people to read this story, but If the summary isn't good then mostly people don't read it..

Well anyway I want to thank everyone =D My mailbox was full of mails of =D That was really kind of you all =D

Now enjoy the next chapter =D And please review again after reading =P I want to make it to a 100 reviews heheh.. xD

**Last time in Naruto's change:**

When they all slept tightly, someone appeared in the shadows. "Finally, I made it." A voice said as he sneaked towards Naruto and Sakura's tent....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait I must do something else first.." Kabuto whispered to himself. He sneaked to Jiraiya's tent and gave him a potion. "This sleeping potion never failed me before.." Kabuto said with a smirk as he walked outside Jiraiya's tent. "He wont bother us.." He said as he sneaked back to Naruto and Sakura's tent.

He walked in quietly and sat down next to Naruto. His fingers carefully went to his neck and he switched the necklaces. He smirked when he saw Naruto didn't woke up. He put on the evil necklace and felt the power running through him. He made some handsignes and transported them outside the tent.

The necklace Naruto was wearing began to glow brightly. The light made both Naruto and Sakura awake.

"What the...?" Naruto said as he looked at his necklace. When he saw Kabuto smirking at him, he quickly got up.

"Kabuto." Naruto growled at him. "What have you done?"

Sakura flinched when she saw the necklace around Kabuto's neck. 'Oh no.. He probably switched them already.. Don't worry Tsunade... I won't fail the mission you gave me! I will protect Naruto!'

Kabuto laughed evilly. "I switched the necklaces.. And now I can control you Naruto.. And that means I can control the kyuubi inside you.."

Naruto didn't understand any of it. But he wasn't going to let Kabuto control him or the kyuubi! He ran towards Kabuto, but suddenly he froze. "Damn it, why can't I move?" Naruto said with a growl.

Kabuto smirked. "Because I have control over you now.." And with that he let Naruto fly into a tree.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she ran to him. "Are you alright?" Sakura asked him as she sat down next to him.

Naruto looked angrily at Kabuto. "Yeah I'm fine.. Sakura.. I want you to get out of here.. Now!"

Sakura bit her bottom lip. "No. I wont leave you." She said as she helped him up.

Kabuto walked to them with an evil grin on his face. "Your coming with me Naruto.." He said as he pushed back the glasses on his nose.

Sakura went standing before Naruto. "He's not coming with you!"

Kabuto scowled at her. He walked to her and gave her a powerful punch in her stomach. Then he kicked her on her side, so she flied sidewards and landed on the ground, hard.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted full of worry.

Kabuto chuckled. "Now let's go."

Naruto felt his body moving on his own, following Kabuto. He struggled. "No.. I have to... Help.. Sakura.." He said as he tried to gain back control over his own body.

Sakura slowly got up. She wiped away some blood by her mouth. 'I don't understand.. Tsunade told me to help Naruto if something like this would happen.. But what can I do? Why did she chose me?' Sakura thought as she was standing on her feet again. "Don't move!" She said to Kabuto.

Kabuto stopped walking and turned around. "Still hadn't got enough?" He said with an evil smile.

Sakura clenched her fists. "You wont take him away.." She said angrily.

'Sakura...' Naruto gathered all his strength and he saw his fist going in the direction of Kabuto's face. 'Yes I have control again!'

Kabuto smirked and suddenly Naruto's fist came back to him and he punched himself with all he had.

Naruto fell to the ground, he was hurt badly.

"Now stop struggling, because I don't want to kill you... Yet.." Kabuto said grinning falsely.

Naruto growled. "I rather die than serve you or Orochimaru.."

Kabuto smirked. "Is that so? Ah well if that's what you want.."

Suddenly Naruto felt his hands making a hand sign. The next moment there were twenty shadow clones surrounding him.

Naruto smiled nervously. 'Dam it..' He thought as he tried to get up. But his body felt limp. Suddenly two clones grabbed him and put him to his feet.

He gulped when he saw a couple of clones prepare a rasengun.

"No!! Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

Kabuto sighed. "She's starting to annoy me.. Fine then I'll let the shadow clones take her out first."

One shadow clone ran towards Sakura with the rasengun in his hand.

Sakura screamed and closed her eyes, covering her face with her arms.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted. He took all the strength he had left to break free form the clone's grip and punched them, letting them vanish into smoke.

Sakura opened her eyes when the attack never came... "N-Naruto..." She whispered when she saw him standing before her. "W-Why?" She asked with her voice trembling.

Naruto turned his head and smiled at her. "Because... Your... Important to me..." He said.

Suddenly all the shadow clones vanished into smoke and Naruto felt down on his knees. Then his body hit the ground.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she sat down next to him and turned his body around, so he was lying on his back.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked with a trembling voice. Shaking his body to let him wake up, a tear escaped from her eyes.

Naruto didn't budge and his eyes were closed. She put her hands on his chest and tried to heal him. When it didn't work she bit on her lip.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked again, starting to sob a little.

Kabuto chuckled. "He's probably death. And it's your fault.. He saved you because he cared about you, maybe even loved you.. And because of that he's that. Because you couldn't save yourself.. Your still weak.."

'He's right.. It's my fault.. I'm.. Weak...' Sakura cried. "Naruto! Don't leave me! I-I.." Tears were now streaming down her face. "I.. I love you.." She said quietly as a tear fell down her face, right on the necklace. She let herself fall on his chest and sobbed quietly. "N-Naruto.."

Suddenly the necklace began to glow. And so did Kabuto's necklace.

"W-What's happening?" Kabuto asked as he looked at it. He quickly threw the necklace on the ground to be careful.

Naruto's eyes began to open slowly. "S-Sakura?" He said when he saw her sob into his chest.

Sakura's eyes went big as she looked at Naruto's face. She smiled. "Naruto!" She said happily as she hugged him tightly.

Naruto blushed and smiled warmly at her. "Sakura.. Don't worry.. Everything will be just fine.."

Sakura wiped her tears away and stood up. She walked to the necklace, Kabuto dropped and put it around her neck.

Kabuto scowled at her. 'Is this what Orochimaru was talking about?'

-x-

(Flashback)

"_Kabuto, before you go I have to warn you." Orochimaru said._

_Kabuto turned around. "Yes, Lord Orochimaru?" _

"_There is one thing that can stop the necklace from working." Orochimaru said._

"_What's that?" Kabuto asked._

"_Love. It's the reason that my grandfather couldn't take control over the first hokage.. Because of a woman that loved him.. Apparently love can break the spell... But there's no need to worry. The only girl with him is Sakura Haruno. And she loves Sasuke.." Orochimaru said with an evil smile._

_Kabuto smirked. "I see.." Then he turned around again and walked away._

(End flashback)

-x-

'I thought she didn't love him..' Kabuto thought with a scowl.

He smirked. "Ah well.. It's time to go." And he vanished into smoke.

"That bastard got away again!" Naruto said with a growl.

Sakura put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "At least your alright.." She said with a smile.

Naruto looked at her and grinned his fox grin.

"Now let's fix you up." Sakura said as she guided him to the water.

Naruto blushed when she suddenly pulled his shirt over his head. "S-Sakura?" He asked as he looked at her.

"What? You want to go into the water with your clothes on?" She said as she kneeled down before him.

Naruto gulped and blushed furiously when she pulled down his pants. "Ehh.. Yeah but I mean.. You undressing me..?"

Sakura gave him a death glare as she stood up. "Now don't get all pervy again. I'm a medical ninja, remember? Now go into the water." She said as she pushed him.

Naruto lost his balance and fell into the lake. He splashed and moved wildly with his arms. "Sakura help, I'm drowning!"

"Naruto!" Sakura quickly reached out her hand. "Take my hand, quickly!"

Naruto suddenly stopped and smirked widely. He grabbed her hand and pulled at it.

Before Sakura knew she was pulled into the water with her clothes still on.

She narrowed her eyes as she looked at the smirking Naruto. "I can't believe I fell for that.."

Naruto chuckled. "Ah well.. Now your here, let's take off those clothes, shall we?" He said seductively as he came closer.

Sakura moved away from him a little, blushing.

"Still shy, are we? Did you forget? Your still my slave.. Now I want you to hold still as I help you get out those clothes.." Naruto said huskily.

Sakura looked angrily at him. "I wish you died there.."

Naruto grinned and pulled her to him. "Now be careful with what you wish.."

Sakura blushed feeling his strong arms around her body.

Naruto let go of her and went standing behind her. His hands moved to her top and pulled it over her head as he took in her scent.

Sakura felt herself shiver as Naruto's hot breath went over her neck and shoulder. 'He almost died, because I was too weak.. I can't let him risk his life for me again.. I can never be with him.. Even if I love him...' She thought sadly as Naruto threw her top on the grass.

He moved down, pulling her skirt down at the same time. Then he threw the skirt on the grass behind them too. Naruto moved his face to her ear. "Now you can heal me.."

'I can't let him notice.. I have to act normal..' Sakura thought as she turned around. She looked at Naruto's wounds.

"Relax.." She said as she put her hand on his chest and began healing him.

Naruto smiled at her and closed his eyes as he sat down on a rock that was underwater.

A moment later, Sakura was done. "Your alright now." Sakura said with a little smile.

Naruto opened his eyes. "Thanks." He said with a smile.

Sakura looked down and then she walked through the water to the edge of the lake to get out. Suddenly she felt Naruto grab her wrist. She turned around.

"Don't go.." Naruto said. "Why?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked very serious. "Because something is bugging you.."

Sakura faked a smile. "Your wrong, I'm fine."

Naruto wanted to talk to her, but suddenly Jiraiya stepped out of his tent.

Jiraiya yawned. "Good morning guys.." He said without knowing about what happened.

Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped. 'He slept through the whole thing?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They didn't knew Kabuto gave Jiraiya a sleeping potion. Heheh xD Well that was the end of the chapter. Wanna' know what happens next? :P Then keep following this story =)

Review please =D =D =D That means so much to me ^^


	16. Heading back home!

Summary: Naruto comes back from his training with Jiraiya. Sadly for Sakura, Naruto changed into a real pervert. Can she resist his flirting, or will love bloom between them? A story full of romantic, funny & more moments.. Bets, flirting, kissing it's all there!

Chapter 16. Heading back home! A fancy hotel!

Sorry everyone, but my exam is on Wednesday and that's why updating takes a while longer now. But don't worry, because my exams don't take forever. XD Well here's the next chapter. :P I hope you will all like it =D

Please review again after reading =P

Oh and so you know: I do not own Naruto =o I know a little late xD

**Last time in Naruto's change:**

Sakura looked down and then she walked through the water to the edge of the lake to get out. Suddenly she felt Naruto grab her wrist. She turned around.

"Don't go.." Naruto said. "Why?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked very serious. "Because something is bugging you.."

Sakura faked a smile. "Your wrong, I'm fine."

Naruto wanted to talk to her, but suddenly Jiraiya stepped out of his tent.

Jiraiya yawned. "Good morning guys.." He said without knowing about what happened.

Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped. 'He slept through the whole thing?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly a bird flew in circles over them. It was a message bird. Jiraiya whistled and the bird sat down on the arm, he stretched out. He took the message that was tight around the bird's paw and opened it.

"Let's pack our stuff. We're going home." Jiraiya said when he had read the message.

"Why? What did the message say? Who was it from?" Naruto asked.

"It was from Shizune. She said Tsunade wants to talk to us. It didn't said anything else." Jiraiya said.

"Alright, let's hurry then." Sakura said with a small smile. She had an idea what it was about. It was probably about the necklaces. 'Maye she discovered something?' She thought as she and Naruto walked to their tent to pack.

"Sakura?" Naruto suddenly asked when we were packing.

"Yes?" I replied, keeping my eyes on my stuff.

"You're going to tell me what's bugging you.. It doesn't have to be now, but you are going to tell me.." Naruto said with a very serious tone.

Sakura shrugged, trying to be casual about it, but inside her heart beamed so fast that she thought she was going to faint. She felt so horrible. She was useless and proved herself to be weak once again..

Sakura's eyes widened when Naruto suddenly pulled her into his embrace. She looked up at him and looked in his eyes, with a pretty shade of pink spread over her cheeks. Naruto gazed back at her and they stayed like that for a moment.

Suddenly tears began to form in Sakura's eyes. She couldn't keep them back anymore. She sobbed, burying her head in his chest as she hold on to his shirt. "I'm sorry.. It's all my fault.." Sakura sobbed into his shirt.

Naruto looked at her questioningly as he held her tighter and pulled her closer to him. "What are you talking about Sakura?" He asked her.

Sakura didn't stop sobbing. "I'm too weak.. And I'm a burden to everyone.. Like always you have to risk your life for me.. And I almost lost you because of that.." She said as tears slid down her face.

"..Sakura..... Look at me.." Naruto said, putting two fingers on her chin and letting her face him. He wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Sakura.. Don't you ever think that again.. Your not weak and your definitely no burden to anyone! And you'll risk your life for me too, right?"

Sakura looked in Naruto's eyes. "You think so?" She asked quietly.

Naruto smiled softly as he brushed a strand of her hair out of her face. "Yes. And not only that. Your also the strongest girl I ever met and ever will meet! Your powerful, smart, sweet and kind and beautiful and unique.." When Naruto realized what he was saying he quickly shut his mouth, blushing a little.

Sakura giggled. "You think I'm beautiful?" She whispered with a smile.

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he smiled nervously. His other arm was still on Sakura's waist. "I ehh.. Did I said that?"

Sakura twitched. "What you think I'm ugly then?"

Naruto blushed. "N-No I mean ehh you have a great body, aaah no wait! I'm sorry Sakura, please don't hit me!" He said nervously as he backed away.

He looked confused at Sakura when she suddenly giggled. "You goof.." She said as she came closer. Then she moved her face to his ear. "You have a great body yourself.." She whispered seductively.

Naruto blushed furiously. Sakura smiled playfully. "Are you blushing Naruto?"

"N-No of course not!" Naruto pouted. 'Damn her.. But you wait Sakura.. I'll get you for that..' He thought with an evil smirk on his face.

Sakura looked questioningly at Naruto who suddenly pulled her against him again. She blushed a little since his face was very close to hers. 'Is he going to kiss me?' She thought nervously.

"Sakura.. Don't forget you're still my slave.." He said softly as his hot breath tickled Sakura's face.

Sakura gulped quietly. "I kinda' hoped you forgot about it.." She mumbled.

Naruto grinned playfully. "Like I would forget about that.."

Sakura sighed. "You like messing with me, don't you?"

Naruto chuckled. "Your one to talk." He said with a smirk.

She gave him a playful punch to the shoulder as she grinned. Then she walked out the tent with her stuff.

-x-

They had packed their stuff and were now heading home. They couldn't make it in one day so they had to stay somewhere for tonight.

"I think there's a storm coming up." Jiraiya said as he looked at the dark sky filled with grey, mellowing clouds. They all stopped on a branch of a tree.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah I've been thinking the same thing."

"What? But not so long ago it was beautiful weather!" Naruto whined.

Suddenly a bright and loud thunderstorm filled the sky, making Sakura squeak.

She took a hold of the thing closest to her. She felt two arms wrapping around her, holding her tightly. Sakura looked up. Naruto smirked at her. "Scared of the thunder? Or did you just tried to find an excuse to hug me, is that it?" He asked playfully.

Sakura frowned at him. "Of course not you idiot! I just-" Another bright flash filled the sky and Sakura jumped at the sound.

Naruto chuckled. "Don't worry, your safe with me.."

"I know a great hotel where we can hide from the storm." Jiraiya said. "It's a little of route, but we have to find some shelter."

Naruto nodded. "Sounds good." Then he looked at Sakura. "Jump on my back ok?" He said as he gave her a warm smile.

"N-No don't worry about me, I'm fine." Sakura stuttered. Then she squeaked again and buried her face in his chest, since another thunderstorm was heard.

"Don't argue, now get on my back." Naruto said. Sakura sighed and nodded in defeat. She got on Naruto's back and they moved towards the hotel.

"Great now it's raining too." Naruto said as it started to rain.

"Don't worry we're almost there." Jiraiya said.

-x-

"Sakura.." Sakura slowly opened her eyes and blinked when her eyes met a bright light. Naruto was bend over her and smiled warmly at her.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked as she began to look around her.

"In the hotel. You fell asleep on my back. Was it comfortable?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

Sakura blushed slightly. "Shut up.." She mumbled as she gave a better look at the room.

It was a beautiful room with light yellow painted walls with candles hanging against them. They apparently had their own bathroom and there was an eating table with fancy chairs in the room too. There were more stuff in it and two expensive looking beds. 'Wait! Rewind! _Two _beds?! What the hell?!'

"Why are there only two single beds?!" Sakura shouted.

Jiraiya shrugged. "Don't look at me, Naruto ordered this room."

Sakura gave Naruto a death glare, who was by the way just sitting on the bed with a look as if nothing was wrong. "Naruto?! Explain!"

Naruto smirked at her. "So? Remember you lost the bet. Your my slave for still two days. You'll sleep in the same bed as me tonight."

Jiraiya sweat dropped. 'Damn, I created a monster.. This kid is even worse than I am..'

"By kids, I'm going out for eh.. Research.." Jiraiya said with a small smile as he walked out the room.

Sakura clenched her fists. "But there's not even enough place to lie in the bed together!" She said angrily.

"Sakura.. Come here for a second.." Naruto suddenly said.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

Naruto smiled at her. "Just come here"

Sakura sighed and walked to Naruto who was still sitting on the bed. She shrieked when he suddenly laid down on the bed as he pulled her with him, so she was lying on top of him.

Naruto grinned. "You see? There is enough room."

Sakura gritted her teeth. "Bastard.." She mumbled under her breath as she got off the him and the bed.

Naruto laughed as he also got off the bed. "Oh and Sakura let me help you fresh yourself up.." He said as he gave her a wink.

Sakura looked at him not understandingly and then she looked in the huge mirror hanging against the wall. Her jaw dropped a little. She looked terrible! She was soaked and mud was on her clothes from the weather, don't forge to say how her hair looked!

Naruto chuckled when he saw her face. "I can't believe you hadn't noticed it."

"What?! It's not that I look in a mirror every second!" Sakura shouted.

"But I look almost as bad as you do." Naruto said with a smirk.

"I guess.. Wait _almost?_" Sakura said narrowing her eyes.

"Just forget it.." Naruto said. "But don't worry I already checked out the bathroom and we have a big, fancy shower. It fits two people.." He said with an evil grin.

"What are you saying?" Sakura said, not trusting it at all.

"I'm saying, why don't we go in together?" Naruto said huskily as he pulled her to him.

"Ehh.. What?" Sakura asked, not believing he just said that.

Naruto smirked. "You heard me.."

Sakura gulped quietly as a pretty shade of pink spread across her face. Before she could open her mouth, Naruto had put his finger on her lips..

"Don't forget about the bet... You have no choice.." He said with a devious grin.

Sakura's face became now as red as a tomato. "No wait that's going way too far!"

Naruto leaned against the wall with his arms folded before his chest. He smirked confidently at her. "Nothings going too far for me.."

"I wish I knew that before even accepting the bet.." Sakura mumbled.

Naruto chuckled. "Ah well now it's too late.. So.. Do you need me to help you undress or what?" He gave her an evil smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the end of the chapter =P and once again I proved myself to be very mean =0 But this time it had a reason.. Here comes the reason:

**Important!** Please review and tell me what you want Sakura to do. I mean she's still Naruto's slave. What would you like to read? What must Naruto let Sakura do next? =P You can give more than one idea if you want and I don't care what it is, since it's an m-rated story. XD But anyway I want to make the next chapter a 'very hot' xD chapter =P But I can't do that without your help =(

Please also tell me your opinion about this chapter =D


	17. Jiraiya's plan!

Summary: Naruto comes back from his training with Jiraiya. Sadly for Sakura, Naruto changed into a real pervert. Can she resist his flirting, or will love bloom between them? A story full of romantic, funny & more moments.. Bets, flirting, kissing it's all there!

Chapter 17. Jiraiya's plan! Taking a shower... xD

Well my first exam went ok, but I still have other exams so I'm still busy. Anyway I'll try to update as soon as I can =P This chapter is going to be a chapter I think you're all going to like =P I think xD

**Special message!** I reached the 100 reviews! =o =o I never thought I would make it =D Thank you all so much for reviewing =D You guys are the best! I'll try to make this chapter a good one to celebrate it =D

P.s. Please review again after reading =P

I do not own Naruto =o

**Last time in Naruto's change:**

Sakura gulped quietly as a pretty shade of pink spread across her face. Before she could open her mouth, Naruto had put his finger on her lips..

"Don't forget about the bet... You have no choice.." He said with a devious grin.

Sakura's face became now as red as a tomato. "No wait that's going way too far!"

Naruto leaned against the wall with his arms folded before his chest. He smirked confidently at her. "Nothings going too far for me.."

"I wish I knew that before even accepting the bet.." Sakura mumbled.

Naruto chuckled. "Ah well now it's too late.. So.. Do you need me to help you undress or what?" He gave her an evil smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's next? You want me to sleep with you?" Sakura mumbled as she crossed her arms before her chest. She wasn't liking this idea at all. Undressing... And taking a shower.. Together with Naruto?! Sakura blushed at the thought of it.

Naruto gave her a devious smile. "Am I that predictable?"

"Yes you- Wait! Your kidding, right?" Sakura said as she took a step back. 'He's not going to make me sleep with him.. He wouldn't.. Right?' She thought, feeling a shiver running through her spine.

Naruto chuckled. "Anyway.. I don't have time for this.. I really need a shower over here.." He said as he walked in the bathroom. When he reached the door of the bathroom, he stopped and turned around. "Are you coming or do I have to drag you here?" He said with an evil smirk.

Sakura gave him a death glare before following him hesitatingly to the bathroom. She gazed in amazement around the room as she entered it. 'It's beautiful.. So luxe.. And big!' She thought as her jaw dropped a little.

Naruto turned on the shower before facing Sakura again. "What are you waiting for? Don't worry I wont bite. I _think_..." He said winking at her.

Sakura clenched her fist as she gave him another angry look. A pretty shade of pink covered her cheeks as she took a step forward. The steam caused by the hot, running water filled the room making it hard for her too breathe. Or was it the thought of getting in the shower with Naruto that made her like that? She didn't know.. But she _did _know she was going to make him regret about this later... 'No wait! I'm going to make him regret it right now! He's going way to far! If something hot is what he wants.. Well then he's going to get it!' Sakura thought with an evil smirk on her face by which you could tell she had a plan.

Naruto looked at her in suspicion. 'She's planning something..' He thought as he kept his eyes on her. Sakura smiled sweetly at him as she held his gaze. She slowly walked to him; Her hips swaying in a seductive way. "Let me help you with that..." She said, biting on her bottom lip as she gave him a look that made his legs feel limp. Her fingers traced his muscles through his shirt before clinging his shirt with both of her hands, pulling him to her.

'Oh god.. She's hot like this..' Naruto thought as he felt himself sweating slightly. Sakura was now moving her hands down to the bottom of his shirt. She began pulling his shirt up and Naruto helped her get it off before tossing it on the ground.

His eyes gazed at every part of her body as she turned on her heels and walked away from him. She looked at him over her shoulder en smiled seductively at him, causing him to blush. She crossed her arms, pulling her top over her head. Sakura tossed it aside and then she moved her hands to her skirt, pulling it off. She stepped out of the skirt that was now lying on the ground and walked towards him. She was now only wearing her underwear, making Naruto blush more.

"Is that a blush on your face?" Sakura said playfully as she put her hand on his chest. Naruto gulped thinking back of the first time she did that. Sakura moved her hand down, but this time she didn't stop. Instead she unbuttoned his pants and pulled it down. Naruto stepped out of the pants and Sakura immediately pulled him in the shower cabin. Ignoring the fact they both still wore their underwear.

"W-Wait Sakura we're still wearing wearing-"

"Shut up." Sakura whispered, cutting Naruto off. The hot water was falling down, streaming over their body's. Sakura cupped Naruto's face in her hands and kissed him passionately on the lips. Naruto moaned against her lips, licking her bottom lip for entrance. Sakura smiled evilly. 'Let's torture him a little..' She thought as she pulled back, instead of allowing him to enter her mouth. Naruto looked confused at her as she took a step back. Sakura smirked. "So... You wanted to see me naked, huh?" She said with a mix of sexiness and playfulness in her voice. Naruto blushed furiously. What was happening to him? Just a minute ago he felt so confident.. 'What is she doing to me?'

"Well? What are you waiting for.. Aren't you going to help me undress? What's wrong? Are you feeling shy?" Sakura's inner self smirked. 'This is child play.. He's breaking already..'

Naruto gulped. 'Come on.. Don't let her do this!' He took a deep breath and then he smirked. "Sure, I'll help you with that.." He said casually as he took a step closer. Sakura felt herself becoming very nervous, but she wasn't going to give in now! 'I'll show him!' She smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks.."

"No problem.." Naruto whispered huskily in her ear as he laid his hands on her bare shoulders. Sakura felt herself shiver a little from the touch of Naruto's hands that slowly moved to the straps of her bra; moving them down her shoulders as his fingers ran over her naked skin. Sakura let out a breath she didn't knew she was holding. Naruto grinned at her and turned her around so he could easily reach the clasp of her bra. Two seconds later, the bra was tossed to the ground; out of the shower. Sakura shivered when Naruto slowly ran his finger over her back, tracing her spine. She couldn't see his face, but she could tell he was smirking.

"Sakura.. Why don't you turn around? Or are you shy?" Naruto whispered in her ear with a smirk.

Sakura felt her legs becoming limp. Why was she suddenly so nervous? 'Come on Sakura get over it! Show him who's boss!' Her inner self thought. Sakura closed her eyes and breathed in and out, trying to relax. Then her eyes opened again and she got a devilishly look on her face. She turned around and smiled a small smile when she saw Naruto getting back his nervous look. "Well what now handsome?" Sakura said mischievously. Naruto quickly restored himself and matched her smirk. His hands went to his boxers and pulled it down before tossing it on the ground out of the shower. Sakura's jaw dropped a little as she found herself blushing at the sight of it. 'I-It's huge!' She thought. She saw it before in the hot spring resort, but it wasn't for that long since she fainted after seeing it. Sakura immediately looked away when she noticed she was staring at it. Naruto blushed lightly and then there was an awkward silence.

Sakura was the first one to move. She turned around an slid down her thong, tossing it outside the shower cabin. Naruto scratched the back of his head as he nervously looked the other way. They began to wash their own body in silence without looking at each other.

Naruto was all cleaned up when he noticed Sakura was trying to wash her back. She groaned in irritation as she tried to clean the dirt from her back with a washcloth. Naruto shook his head as he smiled. He walked to her without any thought and took the washcloth out of her hand. Sakura wanted to ask him why he did that when he suddenly began to softly wash her back, moving the washcloth up and down her back. Sakura's eyes went big, but then she just blushed; Still not looking at Naruto. There they were. Standing in the shower together with Sakura standing with her arms folded around her body; like she was hugging herself. And Naruto gently washing her back, moving his hand lower and lower...

Sakura felt a shiver running down her spine at the gentle touch of Naruto. She couldn't help but smile a little at the thought how sweet he could be. Suddenly she forgot all about her plan of playing with him.

Naruto raised his eyebrows when Sakura suddenly turned around. He blushed a little knowing he just moved his hand away in time. He wanted to say something to her, but as soon as he looked in her eyes he forgot everything. Sakura moved closer to him as she held his gaze. Their eyes didn't left one another. Sakura slowly leaned in and gently placed her lips on his. Naruto's eyes widened as he dropped the washcloth. He soon closed his eyes and pulled Sakura in an embrace, deepening the kiss. They had kissed before, but this time it seemed so different. It felt even better... Like it was meant to be...

Their kiss became more passionate every second. Their movements became faster as Naruto stroked her everywhere. Sakura ran her fingers through his hair as she softly moaned against his lips. She never thought doing this under the water of a shower could be so.. Breathtaking... That reminded her.. The shower was already on for so long. And their skins were becoming wrinkled. She pulled back turning the shower off.

Naruto and Sakura looked in each others eyes as the water dripped of their body's. Sakura shivered when she felt a cold breeze against her skin. They both began to feel kind of awkward again.

Startled, they jumped a little when they heard a door open. 'Pervy sage must be back..' Thought Naruto. When they both realized where they were and what happened they quickly ran through the bathroom, gathering their clothes. They cursed under their breaths when they held their wet underwear in their hands. Sakura squeaked. "I don't have any dry and clean clothes here."

"Damn it, me neither.." Naruto cursed.

-x-

Jiraiya was standing in the room and leaned back against the wall with a smirk. His arms were folded before his chest as he looked at the closed bathroom door. He could swear he heard them curse in there. Jiraiya chuckled. 'My plan is going perfectly until now. Heheh.. And they don't have a single clue... Happily for me, because if they would found out they would kill me.' Jiraiya sweat dropped at the thought of it. 'Well better go and leave them alone heheh..' And with that Jiraiya walked out the room and closed the door behind him.

-x-

Sakura and Naruto turned their heads when they heard a door close. "He's gone." Naruto said as he sighed in relief. Then they looked at each other. Again, they began to feel the awkwardness between them. When they kissed, without thinking of anything... Those moments.. They just didn't felt awkward or shy... But those moments didn't really last that long.

Sakura quietly opened the door and gazed around the room. "All clear." She said with a smile as she walked to her bag. She quickly took clean underwear out of her bag, along with her sleeping dress. Sakura turned around as soon as she was dressed to see Naruto lying in his bed. Wait.. Their bed.. She frowned and walked to the bed.

Naruto looked up and saw Sakura staring at him. "Yes, Sakura?" He said with a smile.

Sakura scowled at him. "Don't act dumb.. I wanna' know how where I'm supposed to sleep."

Naruto grinned. "Who's acting dumb? I already told you."

Sakura gave Naruto a death glare as she folded her arms. "I know, but you don't really think we can sleep like that?"

Naruto chuckled. Before Sakura knew it he had pulled her on top of him on the bed. Sakura blushed furiously as she tried to get off him.

"Sakura stop moving will you?" Naruto said. When she didn't listen he turned them around and pinned her wrists above her head.

Sakura stopped moving. They stared at each other as Sakura breathed heavily from the struggling. Suddenly she felt butterflies in her stomach. She gulped. _What was this sudden feeling? It felt like.. Lust?_

Naruto looked confused at Sakura. 'What's that look in her eyes?' He thought as he studied her eyes.

'No.. I have to ignore this feeling..' Thought Sakura as she closed her eyes, trying to get the feeling away. 'But wait.. There's nothing wrong with playing with him for a little bit.. Maybe that'll takes this feeling away..' Sakura opened her eyes and smirked devilishly at him.

'Oh no.. I know that look..' Thought Naruto as he gulped quietly. He shivered when Sakura put her finger on his bare chest, moving her finger down his upper body. Naruto, who was still hovering over her tried to stop her from doing it, but lost his balance in the process. He fell on top of Sakura with all his weight.

'Ouch...' Thought Naruto as he opened his eyes. He wanted to say something, but then he noticed he was lying with his head by Sakura's head and shoulder. He froze. 'God, she smells good..' Without even thinking clearly, Naruto moved his lips closer to her, placing a trail of butterfly kisses on her neck.

Sakura's eyes shot open when she felt his lips brushing over her neck, kissing it. With a shade of red on her face she turned her head a little, noticing her head was resting on his shoulder. She had to admit. It felt great being so close to him. But she couldn't let him win..

"Stop playing with me.." Sakura said with a quiet groan as she tried to push him off her. Naruto stopped. 'What was I doing?' He thought as he moved away a little. Sakura couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

Naruto smirked, not showing her anything of his real feelings. "You don't want me to stop.." He said huskily as he moved his face very close to hers.

Sakura gulped quietly. 'Is he going to kiss me?' She thought as she saw his face coming closer and closer. Closing her eyes, she felt his lips brushing over hers. 'Don't.. Give in..' She thought as she didn't move an inch. Naruto pulled back and grinned. 'Well I sure didn't expect that..' He thought.

Sakura shrieked when Naruto suddenly put his arms on her waist and turned them over, so she was lying on top of him again. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What? You want to sleep right? Or do you want me to sleep on top of you? Believe me you would choke like that." Naruto said with a chuckle.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. 'Now he wants to sleep? Damn you Naruto..' She humphed. "Fine. But don't you dare touch me when I'm sleeping. I know you.."

Naruto just smirked at her and then he closed his eyes. Sakura pulled the covers over them and sighed. 'This isn't my idea of comfortable.' She thought as she cuddled up on his chest. Naruto, who was already asleep automatically wrapped his arms around her. A little smile came on Sakura's lips as she closed her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know xD You all wanted something to happen x) But I have this idea for the next chapter and well if there's going to be a lemon I want to save it for the end. In the next chapter they are going to play a really interesting game.... Heheh :P

Review please =D


	18. Arrival!

Summary: Naruto comes back from his training with Jiraiya. Sadly for Sakura, Naruto changed into a real pervert. Can she resist his flirting, or will love bloom between them? A story full of romantic, funny & more moments.. Bets, flirting, kissing it's all there!

Chapter 18. Arrival! A sleepover!

Ok first I want to say something about a review I got. ^^

'HURRY UP ALREADY! IT'S GONE WAY PAST THE END NOW! Lol sorry it's just taking

to long it shouldn't do that. They should tell eachother that they are in love with eachother already now.' Well let me explain. ^^ They don't tell each other, because they don't want to give in. It's like they're playing a game. They both want to win. =D But there are just a few more chapters coming up. After that you all can enjoy my next story's xD Now here's the next chapter. I hope you'll all enjoy it. =D Thanks for the reviews and stuff and please review again after reading this chapter! =D

Message: I do not own Naruto =o

**Last time in Naruto's change:**

Naruto just smirked at her and then he closed his eyes. Sakura pulled the covers over them and sighed. 'This isn't my idea of comfortable.' She thought as she cuddled up on his chest. Naruto, who was already asleep automatically wrapped his arms around her. A little smile came on Sakura's lips as she closed her eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up you two." A voice said. Sakura and Naruto opened their eyes. They blinked, looking at each other. Then they remembered what happened the other day. Sakura blushed and quickly got out the bed. She looked at Jiraiya who was apparently the one who waked them.

"What is it pervy sage?" Naruto asked as rubbed one eye with his hand.

"We're leaving. The leave village is close by and we need to see Tsunade remember?" Jiraiya said as he grabbed his stuff.

"Oh yeah." Said Naruto as he got out the bed.

-x-

Jiraiya, Naruto and Sakura walked through the gates of the leave village and greeted the guards. They immediately headed for Tsunade..

"Hey Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto greeted the fifth hokage as Jiraiya, Sakura and himself walked in her office.

"Stop calling me that brat.." Tsunade said as her chin rested on her hands. "Now tell me how the mission went.

"Mission?" Naruto asked. "You mean the training?"

Sakura nervously looked the other way.

"Sakura.. You haven't told him yet?" Tsunade said seriously.

Naruto glanced at Sakura who took a step away from him. "Sakura? What is she talking about?" Jiraiya also didn't understand what was going on.

"What's wrong Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade sighed as she rubbed her temples. "I send Sakura along with you two.. Not for training.. But for a secret mission.."

Naruto's eyes widened as his jaw dropped a little. He looked at Sakura with a face that said. 'Is that true?'

Sakura just stared at her feet. Then she nodded slowly. "It.. It was about the necklaces.. Tsunade discovered they have special powers.. Kabuto used it and he could control your body, right?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Yeah that's right.. But what was your mission then? " He asked.

Sakura blushed a little. "I ehh.. I was supposed to keep you safe.. They wanted to use you Naruto.. Use the kyuubi inside of you.. Control it.. And I.. Was the only one who could save you.." She mumbled.

"Why you?" Naruto asked with a frown. He was getting her point.

Sakura laughed nervously. "Ehh nothing! Forget it ok?" She said looking the other way. Naruto looked at her as he narrowed his eyes. 'What's up with her?'

"Anyway.." Tsunade said. "I found a scroll made by the first hokage.. That's why I asked Shizune to deliver you a message. So I could tell you about the scroll.."

"What's the scroll about?" Jiraiya asked. They all waited curiously for an answer.

"It's about the necklaces.. " Everyone's eyes went big when Tsunade said that.

"W-What did it say?" Sakura asked as she bit her bottom lip.

"It said that the good necklace was made for people who carry a tailed beast inside of them. Like Naruto.. That's why he's save wearing the necklace. It can control the kyuubi inside of him.. But the first hokage's best friend betrayed him and made a necklace, the evil one to control the person wearing the good necklace.. It was made to obtain the power of the tailed beasts.." Tsunade said sadly.

"But he could only control me. Not the kyuubi." Naruto said.

"Right.. Because you have to wear it for a while before it works on the kyuubi.. It's very dangerous.. If they try it again and you wear it too long.. Everyone is doomed.." Tsunade said.

Naruto looked at the ground, sadly as he held his stomach. Sakura looked at him and walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm here and I'll help you."

"How?" Naruto said. Sakura blushed. "Ehh.. Why do you want to know? I just help you ok?" She said nervously.

"One more thing.." Tsunade interrupted them. "I also read that if a good person who wears the good necklace... Will die.."

"But Tsunade, Naruto survived right?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade frowned. "But he wore the good necklace. The necklace I got from my grandfather."

Sakura shook her head. "No.. It turned out he was wearing the evil one.."

Tsunade's eyes widened. "But why did he survive? Was it because of the evil inside of him? Of the kyuubi?" Jiraiya asked.

"That's probably it.." Sakura said. Then she noticed the look on Tsunade's face. "Tsunade? Is something wrong?"

"I.." A tear rolled down Tsunade's face. "I was thinking about something recently.. About when my little brother passed away.. Orochimaru.. He gave me the necklace back and he seemed to know so much about his death and the necklace itself.. Maybe.. Maybe he exchanged the necklaces.. And if that's true.. Then the man I loved died because he wore the evil necklace.. Then.. He died.. Because of Orochimaru!" She said with anger and hurt in her voice.

Naruto looked sadly at her and then he clenched his fists. "That jerk.. He's going to pay for what he's done.."

-x-

"Hey forehead!" A voice called. Naruto and Sakura were walking through the Leave village. They turned around and saw Ino running to them.

"Hi.. Ino pig.." Sakura mumbled. Ino glared at her, but then she smiled. "I'm having at party tonight at my house. And my parents will be gone! You two have to come, alright?"

Naruto smiled. "That sounds good." Sakura also smiled. "I'm in.."

Ino smiled at them and waved as she ran away. "See you guys at nine! Bye!" She said before disappearing into the crowd on the street.

-x-

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto was standing in front of Ino's door when Sakura arrived to. She was holding a bag just like him. Since it was a sleepover party. "Hi Sakura." Naruto greeted her back. Then he knocked on the door.

The door opened and Ino smiled at them. "Glad you could make it, please come in." She said as she stepped aside. Naruto and Sakura walked in and Ino closed the door behind them. They walked to the living room where Shikamaru, Tenten, Temari, Neji and Sai were sitting on the couch. They all greeted each other and Naruto and Sakura sat down on the big couch too.

"We are going to sleep in the living room tonight." Ino said.

"Alright.. So.. What now?" Tenten said.

Ino smiled devilishly. "Now we're going to play some games.."

They all sweat dropped seeing Ino's evil face. "What kind of games?" Neji asked.

Ino grinned as she took something out of her pocket. " I made a list of popular games and we're going to play them all!"

"Troublesome.. But let's get started then, shall we? What's the first game on the list?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino smirked. "Seven minutes in heaven.."

"No way! I'm not playing that game!" Sakura immediately said.

"Why not? How do you play it then?" Naruto asked.

Ino smiled widely. "You spin a bottle and you go into a closet or a small dark room with the person the bottle points to when it stops spinning. The guy then takes the girl into the room or closet and he blindfolds her. The next seven minutes he can do whatever he wants with her."

Naruto smirked. "Interesting.." He said looking at Sakura. Sakura blushed madly. "No way! Who knows what he'll do if I must go in with him!"

"That's only a small change. Come on Sakura!" Ino whined. Sakura sighed. "Fine..." She mumbled.

"Alright! Let's begin then!" Ino cheered happily. Sakura sweat dropped, but Ino ignored it. "Now who of the guys wants to go first?" Ino asked holding the bottle. Naruto stood up to volunteer, but Ino pushed him aside as she walked to Sai.

"Hey Sai why don't you go first?" Ino said as she winked at him. Sai smiled his infamous smile and took the bottle from her hand. "Sure."

All the girl sat down in a circle together with Sai. The bottle stopped on no other then.. Ino.

Ino squealed, causing the girls to sweat drop. Sai smiled and blindfolded her before taking her in the small dark room which could only fit two people.

Seven minutes later they came out, Ino blushing a little. "Now!" Tenten said. "Who's next?"

"I am!" Naruto immediately said with a wide grin. Sakura sighed as she sat down with the other girls, except for Ino who was sitting on Sai's lap.

Sakura gulped when the bottle began to stop spinning slowly... 'Oh god..' She thought when the bottle stopped, pointing in her direction. Naruto smirked an evil smirk. He stood up and reached his hand out to Sakura. Sakura gave him a death glare, but she accepted the hand and was pulled on to her feet. 'Oh come one! You know you want it!' Inner Sakura suddenly screamed. Sakura blushed, causing Naruto to raise his eyebrows. 'Maybe.. I want it.. Just a little..' Sakura admitted in her head. Then everything became black, because Naruto blindfolded her. Sakura took a deep breath and she was guided into the small, pitch black room.

"N-Naruto? Where are you? I can't see anything." Sakura stammered.

"I'm here Sakura-_chan.._" Naruto whispered from behind her as she pulled her against him.

Sakura blushed furiously, feeling glad it was dark, so he couldn't see it.

"Are you blushing Sakura-chan?" Naruto said playfully.

'W-What? How did he know?! Damn he knows me too well!' Sakura thought.

She felt him push her gently down on the floor. Then she felt him crawling on top of her. Suddenly his warm breath tickled her face.

"N-Naruto.. What are you doing?" Sakura stuttered. She heard Naruto chuckle.

"Have you forgotten? I can do whatever I want with you for seven minutes.."

Sakura mentally cursed. 'Stupid game.. God, what is he going to do to me?' She thought nervously.

That question was answered when she felt soft lips against hers. She kissed him back eagerly, allowing him entrance in her mouth. She felt a shiver running down her spine when she felt his hand going underneath her top, moving to.. Her bra.. Then his hands moved down again before pulling her top over her head, tossing it to the side.

Sakura blushed in ten different shades of red. "N-Naruto.."

Naruto smiled at her, even if she couldn't see it. "Don't be shy now Sakura-chan.." He took off his own shirt and started to plant butterfly kisses all over Sakura's upper body...

Sakura gasped. 'What's gotten into him so suddenly?'

Naruto pinned Sakura's wrists above her head and kissed her full of lust.

"I want you Sakura..." He whispered huskily in her ear. He seemed to have forgotten where they were.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is Naruto going to 'take her' in a closet?! 0_o With their friends outside? What's wrong with him? You'll find out why he's acting that way later.. Heheh.. =)

Anyway.. Sorry for the late update. I'm still busy with my exams =) I'm also beginning writing story's for the anime show Shugo Chara! If you know it and like it then maybe you wanna' read my first story: The consequence of a wish. If you don't know the show, then I recommend it! It's really great! With lots of love heheh =P


	19. The beast inside!

Summary: Naruto comes back from his training with Jiraiya. Sadly for Sakura, Naruto changed into a real pervert. Can she resist his flirting, or will love bloom between them? A story full of romantic, funny & more moments.. Bets, flirting, kissing it's all there!

Chapter 19. The beast inside! Naruto's going wild?!

Hi everyone! =) I'm really sorry for the late update! I was very busy and I wanted to write Shugo Chara! Fan fiction too. =D But good news! **My exams are over and I graduated!! **

Enjoy chapter 19 and every chapter that's coming, because the story is almost coming to an end. xD

Message: I do not own Naruto =o

**Last time in Naruto's change:**

Sakura blushed in ten different shades of red. "N-Naruto.."

Naruto smiled at her, even if she couldn't see it. "Don't be shy now Sakura-chan.." He took off his own shirt and started to plant butterfly kisses all over Sakura's upper body...

Sakura gasped. 'What's gotten into him so suddenly?'

Naruto pinned Sakura's wrists above her head and kissed her full of lust.

"I want you Sakura..." He whispered huskily in her ear. He seemed to have forgotten where they were.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here she was. Lying in a small, pitch black closet that could barely fit two people inside. Naruto, being bare chested was lying on top of her; pinning her wrists above her head. And on top of that, he took off her top! Now she's only wearing underwear and a skirt!

Sakura blushed madly. "N-Naruto, what are you doing?! Have you forgotten where we are?!" She hissed to him when he wasn't kissing her for one second.

Naruto didn't seem to hear her and started kissing her collarbone. Maybe he was pretending he didn't hear...

"That's it!" Sakura whispered, so the others wouldn't hear. She began to struggle wildly and was finally able to get her wrists back. She put her hands on his bare chest and began to push it as hard as she could.

"Get off me, Naruto!"

_Meanwhile..._

-x-

"Those necklaces keep amazing me.." Jiraiya said.

He was sitting in a chair next to Tsunade. They were in her office, studying the powers of the 'good' and the 'evil' necklaces. Shizune came in an hour ago with a wide smile on her face. It seemed someone had found old notes that belonged to the first hokage and his best friend. It was about their powers and it was written while making them. Like some kind of diary.

"Whoaa! This keeps getting more interesting!" Jiraiya suddenly said, a perverted look on his face.

"Oh just shut up.." Tsunade murmured.

"Fine... But don't you think we have to warn Naruto and Sakura? Sakura's still wearing that other necklace isn't she?"

Tsunade nodded. "I guess we have. Who knows what happens.. This says there happened something extraordinary during a test of the necklaces. It seems if two people who wear it, really love each other, it can have weird affects on them. Like the male suddenly feels a huge need to.."

Tsunade stopped talking for a second and blushed slightly. Then she continued. "_Have.._ The female."

Jiraiya smirked as he scooted closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her to him.

"I know how that feels.." He said seductively.

The next moment he was flying through one of the windows in the office and landing on his head.

Inside, Tsunade brushed her hands off as she put her nose in the air; Letting out a humph.

-x-

Sakura pushed with everything she had, but Naruto was too strong for her. He wouldn't get off. She sighed as she stopped struggling. How she missed the time when she was stronger than him... Anyway.. Those seven minutes had to be almost over by now... Naruto couldn't do anything within that time, right?

-x-

"Hey guys, let's go to Ichi Ramen.. " Temari suddenly said. The six of them were still sitting on the couch, waiting for the seven minutes to pass by.

"But we have to wait for Naruto and Sakura, remember?" Tenten Said.

"Who cares about them.. Let's go!" Ino said immediately. She didn't want to be bored on _her _party.

"I agree. They won't care anyway." Shikamaru said.

"What makes you say that?" Tenten asked.

"I know what he means.. They like each other, so they'll won't even notice the seven minutes are over.." Sai suddenly said.

"How do you know they like each other?" Neji asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Well I read in a book that-"

"Whatever Sai... Let's go eat!" Ino said.

Everyone nodded and they left the house...

-x-

'Aren't the seven minutes up yet?! Where are they?!' Sakura thought nervously as she felt Naruto slid his hand underneath her skirt.

"Stop that, Naruto!" She shouted as she tried to push him off again. Why wasn't he listening?!

Then she noticed both necklaces were glowing a little. Why would that be... Wait! Was he acting so strange because of the necklaces?!

When Sakura moved her hands to her necklace to take it off, Naruto grabbed her wrists again; pinning them back above her head.

"Naruto, stop!"

She shrieked, startled by the low growl suddenly coming out of Naruto's mouth. _This is bad.. _Ok, she had to admit... She did fantasize about this _a lot_... But he wasn't himself right now! She didn't want her first time to be with him, yes her _first_ time! Because she threw every change of that away by felling madly in love with Sasuke.. Good thing she was over him now... She still missed him, but she knew that he would come back to them some day...

'Ah, I have to concentrate here! How can I get this necklace off?!'

A light moan suddenly escaped her mouth when he began to nibble on her earlobe. _This is so wrong!_

"You like it, don't you _Sakura?_" Naruto suddenly said with a smirk; emphasizing her name. This was the first thing except for that growl coming out of his mouth while he was under control of that weird necklace... And she didn't like the tone he was speaking in!

"Naruto, why are you doing this? And aren't those seven minutes up yet?!" She suddenly said to herself and began to shout Ino's name.

"Ino!!! Open that door right this instant!" She yelled. Suddenly Naruto put his hand over her mouth.

"Your making me deaf.." He growled before turning her on her stomach, causing her to let out another shriek.

"Don't touch me! And answer my damn question!" She yelled.

"I already said it... Because I _want you_..." He said huskily; hovering over her, his body slightly brushing her back.

'Everyone would think I'm crazy for not letting him take me this second.. I mean, come one...' Sakura thought, secretly enjoying the way his body tickled her back and his hot breath running over her neck. She just didn't want to have her first time in a _tiny_ closet at Ino's home!

She did have an idea how to make him stop.. But was it a good idea? Did she _want_ it?

When Naruto laid down on her; kissing her neck passionately and cupping her breasts with his hands, Sakura didn't have any second thoughts.

"N-Naruto.. Wait.."

Surprisingly Naruto stopped for a moment.

"L-Let's not do this in this uncomfortable closet, ok? W-we can do it at my place.. My parents aren't home right now..." She couldn't believe what she was saying!

"No. I want you now.." Naruto whispered huskily in her ear, causing shivers to run up and down her spine.

"B-but there's a soft bed there and-"

"No." He cut her off.

Sakura sighed. 'Well one option left...'

She smiled seductively, even though he couldn't see her and turned them around; surprisingly he complied.

"If you go with me... I'll do _whatever _you want.."

Before she had any idea what was going on, Naruto was carrying her bridal style towards her home.

_What the... A moment ago they were still in a closet! Thank god they're fully clothed again!_

Naruto stopped running and put Sakura down on her feet when they suddenly stood eye to eye with a person they knew very well...

"Hey.."

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto and Sakura said at the same time.

"Hn.."

"W-What..? How... ? Why..? " Was all Naruto could say.

Sakura noticed the necklaces weren't glowing anymore. 'So he's back to his normal self huh?'

"I'm here to warn you." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"W-warn us?" Naruto stammered.

Sasuke nodded, thinking back of what he heard.

_Orochimaru grinned to himself. "If this works out well, I will control Naruto in no time.. And when I don't need him anymore, I just.. Kill him.." Then he laughed deviously._

_They didn't knew he was sitting there in the shadows, listening to everything they were saying._

"Orochimaru and Kabuto are on their way here.. I heard them talking about something a while ago and since then I listened to everything they said, gaining information.. There going to try to control the kyuubi again.. To destroy this village.."

"So you were eavesdropping." Sakura stated.

"Hn. I see you didn't change one bit."

"That's not true!" Sakura shouted.

"Hn.. " And with that he vanished into thin air.

"Where did he go?!" Sakura said.

"Sasuke.. Thank you.. You do care about the village.. And us.. Don't you?" Naruto whispered to himself with a smile smile on his lips.

"How great to see you again.." A creepy voice suddenly said.

Naruto and Sakura turned around and saw it was Orochimaru along with Kabuto.

"Orochimaru.." Naruto growled. "You bastard.. You killed him.."

"Who?" Orochimaru said with an evil smile.

"You know very well who! Hokage Tsunade loved him, but you killed him by switching the necklaces!"

"Oh., him.. Ah well.. It was just a little.. _Test_.."

"Your going to pay for this! I'm going to kill you!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"You really think you can kill me?" Orochimaru sneered.

Naruto then lost it. Without thinking he charged at Orochimaru and tried to hit him with his fist. Orochimaru easily blocked it, before grabbing Naruto's wrist and throwing him to the ground; a few meters away.

Naruto immediately got up and growled at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru smiled falsely at him.

"You see little boy? You can never defeat me..."

"Yes he can and so can I!"

Sakura came out of nowhere as her fist, surrounded by her chakra, came in contact with the left side of Orochimaru's face.

A triumphant smirk came on Sakura's face when she felt her fist hitting Orochimaru face with full power; causing his head to turn from the impact. But that smirk disappeared as soon as Orochimaru began to laugh.

Sakura's eyes widened as she stared in disbelief at Orochimaru who turned his head again and grabbed the fist she hit him with.

"This is no place for little girls.. Go home.."

Sakura felt anger boiling up inside her and tried to hit him with her free fist. But Orochimaru easily blocked It and kicked her in the stomach, causing her to fly backwards and hit the ground harshly.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted with worry in his voice at Sakura, who was lying unconscious on the ground.

Orochimaru laughed falsely again and signaled Kabuto to get the girl.

Kabuto nodded and in a flash he was beside Sakura. He took a kunai knife out of his pocket and put close to her throat.

"Don't you touch her!"Naruto shouted angrily at Kabuto.

Kabuto smirked.

"He'll let your _girlfriend _go on one condition.." Orochimaru said.

"I won't do anything for you, so forget it!" Naruto shouted.

"You're stubborn, aren't you? Well If that's the case.." Orochimaru gave Kabuto a signal.

The kunai knife came in touch with Sakura's skin. Naruto's eyes widened.

"No, wait! .. Which condition?" He said in defeat.

Orochimaru smirked. "Eat this.." He said holding out a few red pills.

"Why? What are those? What will happen if I eat them?" Naruto said.

"If you must know.. I recently made this pills. They'll have the same effect as the necklaces. I can control the kyuubi if you eat them.."

"What?! You really think I'm going to eat those?! You'll destroy Konoha and Sakura along with it!"

"I'll promise I won't touch Sakura or destroy Konoha. Just eat them.. Or else.. Sakura will die.." Orochimaru said.

Naruto slowly came closer. _Was this a good idea? Probably not.. But he couldn't let Sakura die..._ He took the pills and closed his eyes before eating them all at once...

_I'm doing this for you Sakura.. I love you..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you all liked it. :) And I think the next chapter is going to be the last one. :)

Please review everyone! =D


End file.
